No Boundaries
by Charlize Miller
Summary: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku. Chapter EIGHTEEN.
1. Finally, I'm Back!

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me.

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: This is my first fic and to tell the truth, I'm pretty much making this up as I go. I haven't watched Naruto long enough to know about it but these characters intrigue me to write a story. I'll make this story as modern as possible so that we can all relate somehow. BUT yeah, still deals with ninjas :) Be kind, read and review!

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter ONE** - Finally, I'm Back!

_When I was sixteen, Naruto, Sasuke and I passed the jounin exam. It was tough but we managed thanks to Kakashi-sensei. He taught us everything we know since we were twelve. Anyway, I was assigned a mission days after the exam. Missions these days take forever when you're a hot shot like myself. The mission took one and a half years to complete and I'm glad I was going to go home. OR at least that's what I thought. Mission number two was assigned to me before I could even board the plane. This one however, took me three and a half years to complete. I couldn't complain. THIS is what I signed up for. I'm going to be assigned more and more missions so I can't let my guard down. I wasn't paired up with Naruto or Sasuke but in any case I made it out alive. Without them I knew I had to rely on myself and that's the way it should be anyway. I'm twenty-one now! I have to prove to them I can accomplish things myself. I have waited for this moment to come and here I am finally. I'm back._

Sakura stepped outside of the airport into the spring atmosphere of Kohona. Spring is the most breathtaking time of the year. She glanced around spotting the cherry blossoms blooming, birds gleefully chirping and the streets of the hidden leaf village clearing up. Sakura found this to be the most beautiful it has ever been.

The year before she left, she bought an apartment space just a few kilometers away from her training area. She could remember that she had only stayed there for only a few days. Trying to remember where that building was, somebody tapped her on her shoulder.

Sakura turned and simply said to the stranger, "hi."

"Hey, are you lost?" the man said with a grin.

Sakura noticed as she looked behind him a few men peaking at her when they think she wasn't looking. _GUYS, so clueless. I can see you, you know that?_ Inner Sakura thought. She knew that everytime she passed by some man, they'd turn their heads back to take a second look at her. This never happened when she was so obsessed with Sasuke but it's obvious that she was young. It was, after all, a stupid childhood crush. Now, most, if not all men desired her and she is absolutely tired of it. She currently had no intention of falling in love. Not now.

The man noticed she was deep in thought. "Do you remember me?" He asked again.

"No, should I?" She said bitterly. _He probably just wants a piece of me. Well, I'll show him._

"That's too bad," he said disappointedly as he started walking away.

Sakura felt bad. _He does somewhat look familiar. Hmmmm...HEY. That scar._

"NARUTO!" she screamed running toward him. As she got nearer she pounced at him and nailed him to the ground, "I hate you! Why did you just walk away from me. You shoulda told me that it was you!"

The men started walking back to market stalls thinking _that woman is dangerous._

Naruto with his usual idiotic grin started laughing like a childish freak he is. "I knew you were going the wrong way. You're apartment is thataway."

Sakura's eyes followed his finger as he pointed. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked still gripping bunches of his shirt in her fists.

"There you are!" Sasuke told Naruto, "...Sakura."

Sakura screamed like a twelve year old as she jumped and hugged Sasuke.

_She gives him a proper hello while I feel like a bruise is forming on my ass._ Naruto thought ruffling his beach blonde hair.

"No, don't tell me you're going to ask me out again are you?" Sasuke said humourously.

Sakura, however, didn't find the humourous tone in his voice and she didn't expect it either. So, she slapped him. _The nerve. I'm definitely going berserk right now. MEN are a waste of life._

_Hehe, were pretty much even._ Naruto laughed and pointed at Sasuke rubbing the slap mark, "Haha, you can't even act funny if you tried."

"Shut up, stupid," Sasuke said knowing that she already had given up on him a long time ago.

"Hey Sakura! How was your mission," Naruto asked arms crossed.

Sakura lightened up. _Finally, something worth talking about!_ "Missions, you mean," she shot at him.

"Yeah, yeah, stop bragging," Naruto scoffed.

"Great! I wish you guys were there! It was so exhilarating. But, right now, I'm beat. Let's go to that restaurant you LOVE so much, Naruto," Sakura suggested, "Sasuke, come on. It'll be my treat!"

"Sounds good," Sasuke said plainly.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"ARE YOU FRIGGEN KIDDING ME? I'M SO HUNGRY. SINCE YOU'RE PAYING, I'LL CARRY YOU THERE. JUST BUY ME SOME RAMEN," Naruto said desperately. Without thinking he was serious, Sakura elevated from the ground.

"NARUTO! Let go of me!" Sakura yelled at the man running at full speed.

---

"Here we are! Now, go, get me some ramen," the blonde haired man said excitedly jumping in front of the entrance.

The pink haired jounin's jaw dropped, "Whaa? BUT, aren't you coming in?"

"I can't," Naruto said simply.

Before Sakura could yell back at him Sasuke walked towards them with her luggage in his hands, "because Naruto had the last restaurant run out of business."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _I can't help it. Ramen...GOOD._

"Thanks, Sasuke. Naruto will be the one bringing those home since I'm buying," Sakura demanded as she shot a death glare at Naruto.

_Aww, man...aww, yeah! RAMEN!_ Naruto thought.

---

After several minutes, Sakura brought three bowls of ramen to a nearby bench where her two friends sat waiting.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. RAAAAAAAMMMMEN!" Naruto screamed as if he was in heaven.

While Naruto busily occupied himself with eating, Sakura turned to Sasuke to talk about current affairs.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" the dark haired man replied attentively.

"How's life?" She asked simply.

"Uhh, good. Naruto's been bugging me. But some people never change," he said taking a few noodles in his mouth while eyeing Naruto who is almost about finished his.

"Yeah? How about your love life? How is that?" the pink haired woman asked curiously.

"Umm, well," he blushed, "I haven't thought about it yet."

Sakura smiled, "I bet you'll find somebody really, really special."

"Thanks, Sakura," Sasuke said appreciatively. Sasuke's relationship with Sakura was nothing more than that of a little sister.

"SAKURA? You hardly touched your food! CAN I HAVE IT?" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura looked at her bowl and then to the beady-eyed Naruto who seemed to think that she wouldn't give it to him.

"Alright, Naruto," she said defeated.

---

Reluctantly Sakura went home. Her two friends thought she needed the sleep. She was obviously tired. Being gone for five years and all.

"See you later Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "thanks for the RAMMMMMMMMEN!"

"Bye Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura fiddled with the keys finding the right one to open the door to the apartment building. 'Click' _SUCCESS!_ Inner Sakura thought. _Damn, what's my room number?_ She spotted the clerk and walked towards him. "Hi, My name is Haruno Sakura. I forgot my room number. Could you perhaps tell me?" She asked politely.

He looked strangely at the smiling lady. _Must be one of them short term memory lost folks. Poor lady, she doesn't even know she has it._ "Room 127," he said to her, "maybe one day you'll remember everything," he added bluntly.

"Hmph..." she turned around sharply not wanting to cause a stir. _What a horrible oldman!_ Clearly, Sakura was having a bad day.

---

"Rooooooooooooooom 123, 125, ahh, 127," Sakura said to herself. She searched for her keys again and with one try she found the one that opened her apartment space. _SUCCESS!_ She stepped into the long vacant area and took a whiff of the awful smell. _Ugh, it's terrible._ She hurriedly opened all the windows a bit to get some fresh air. _I better clean this place up._ Sakura looked around..._later._ She thought.

She collapsed onto her bed and pulled a light blanket around her. She decided she'll get changing in the morning. With that she took a long sleep. _Finally, I'm back._

_---_

**Author's Notes**: HOW was it? It's not edited because I'm excited to post it. If you catch any errors be sure to let me know. Otherwise, I'll feel really stupid leaving it that way. I know there wasn't anything to do with Kakashi but LOVE takes time, yuh? REVIEW!


	2. Shock, Drop and Roll

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: YES! Three reviews! Thanks **cruisegirl**, **anon** and **Shika's Soul**! MOTIVATION! Okay, here's Chapter TWO!

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics _means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter TWO** - Shock, Drop and Roll

"SAKURA!" Naruto called.

'WHAM!' Sakura popped from the corner and whacked a pillow over the loud ninja's head.

"Heeeeeeeeey, what was that for?" the blonde-haired said holding his head.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? I could be naked! HOW did you get in?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"The clerk let me in. He said that you might forget where you are or something," Naruto shrugged.

_That OLD man_! Sakura's face was marked with irritation. "Grrrr."

Naruto looked at her strangely, "umm, SAKURA? Let's go for a walk. You need to cool off some steam."

"I WILL NOT BE HANDLED LIKE I'M HANDICAPPED!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto inched away, "Okay...but whatever, you do. Don't hit me. I'm leaving very slowly, see?"

Sakura calmed down. _I guess he was just trying to help. Looks like I need help. Like anger management help. WHAT? What kind of person knows she needs anger management?_

As soon as Sakura heard the door close. She changed into a pair of jeans and a black tee. She stepped into the living room seeing Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the couch...arguing.

"I told you she'd get angry!" Sasuke stood up.

"Wouldn't she appreciate it that we were thinking about her and visited her in the morning?" Naruto placed a finger poking at the black-haired man's chest.

"She needs her space!" Sasuke pushed him on the floor.

"OH! You did not just do that!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Well, I just did. What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke stood arms crossed.

Sakura felt a headache coming on. She decided to leave rather than yelling at the two like a mother trying to seperate two fighting children.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Naruto asked while in the middle of grabbing Sasuke's hair.

"See, it's all your fault! You're such an idiot!" he said while pushing Naruto's face away from him.

---

Sakura sighed. _Stupid boys! I can never get peace and quiet with them tagging along._ As she walked past the hot dog stand she saw a little girl crying.

"What's the matter? Sakura asked in a soft voice while crouching to meet her face.

The little girl sniffed, "I can't find my big brother."

"Aww, you're lost? I can help you find him," Sakura gave her a warm smile.

The girl slowly nodded as she took Sakura's hand. The little girl was about four years old with midnight blue hair.

"So, what does your brother look like?" Sakura asked.

"He's tall, he has a headband like yours and tall spikey hair and..." the girl went on.

_There's about a lot of people that have headbands like this. Most boys are taller than me and spikey hair happens to be the latest hair cut. I guess, luck will have to help me find this man._

The little girl picked up a daisy at a base of a huge oak tree. "Here! For you," she said.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you very much." She replied with a smile. The little girl placed the flower in her hair.

"HATSUMI!" a man yelled.

They both turned around. "BIG BROTHER!" Hatsumi ran to him with a huge smile on her face. "Look brother, this lady helped me find you!"

Sakura waved. The man was about 6'1" with tall spikey teal hair. _These two don't even look alike._

"Sorry, I hope she's no trouble," the man said.

"I was chasing a butterfly, big brother! Then I lost it. Now, look! It's on her hair!" she said pointing to Sakura's long shiney pink hair.

"Here, let me," the man said. He cupped the butterfly in his hand and opened it in front of Sakura.

"It's SO pretty!" Hatsumi told Sakura, "Maybe that's why it landed on you!"

Sakura blushed. "My name is Haruno Sakura," she said holding out her hand to the man.

"My name is Urashima Hatsuharu," he said. Then he pointed to the little girl holding onto his leg, "and this is my sister, Hatsumi." He took her hand and shook it, "We'd better be off. I'll see you around Sakura."

_Wow, he has warm hands_. Sakura shook her head as the man turned around to leave. She rubbed her hands. _There's no time for men! They're all the same! I'm not going to let Hatsu-mumbo in my way. I'm a strong sophisticated woman!_ She started walking back. _His name is Hatsuharu..._

Sakura didn't know where she was walking. But she was heading straight for the oak tree that she had passed by earlier. Without a doubt, she walked right into it. Rubbing her head, she made way around it. _Stupid god damn tree! I will cut you down. I will make sure of it._ Inner Sakura thought as she kicked the tree.

"Hey! Sakura!" Somebody called out from behind her.

"Hmm?" She said to herself while turning to the source of the voice.

About twenty-five metres up on a branch of an oak tree behind her, sat a silver-haired man. He looked at her as she turned swiftly to meet his face. The sun radiated her skin and her facial features detailed as his eyes focused on her. Kakashi had never seen her looked so beautiful before. In the past, he wouldn't have thought she was anything but his student. But now, she's a full grown woman. Despite the fact she had a huge red mark on her face from walking right into the tree, she still somewhat looked gorgeous.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled as she walked back to the tree. She noticed he wasn't reading 'Come, Come Paradise' book. "Where's your stupid perverted book?"

"It's not stupid," he retorted crossing his arms.

"So, it's perverted then," she replied with a smile knowing she won.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as well. "Five years. That's really long, Sakura."

She laughed, "I know! I thought I'd never make it." Seeing the silver-haired ninja smiled back she decided to change the subject. "Don't you find other places to hang out?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I like the shade. The view is wonderful. It's quiet and it's the closest I can be to a bird." Kakashi replied.

"A bird? Well, I haven't heard that one before," She said. Impressed with his answer, she felt like climbing up to see for herself. But the Great Copy Ninja beat her to it.

"Well then, come up! I can't shout anymore," he grinned through his mask.

He was right, nobody can stand shouting at a distance. Especially if you're not Naruto. Sakura hung on to the nearest branch and swung on top of it. She moved swiftly jumping from branch to branch. When she reached the branch next to her ex-teacher, she lost her balance.

Kakashi immediately caught her hand before she fell any further. A static shock travelled from her hand to his and through his arm causing him to almost drop her. She stared at him with fear. This reminded him when he used to look out for her when trouble neared. The boys could manage on their own while he still doubted Sakura. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not even now.

"Geez, you must be tired. It takes little effort to climb this tree if you're really a jounin," Kakashi teased. With one hand, he swung her up on his branch.

Naturally, Sakura would yell back at him for saying that but she ignored it. Whenever she was with Naruto and Sasuke, she couldn't help but act like a child again. When it came to Kakashi, she thought it wouldn't be right not to be mature in front of him. After all, he's thirty-five, he has to be in full adult mode by now.

She took a deep breath before turning from Kakashi's exposed eye. The view was marvellous. It was truly beautiful. She could see the valley and mountains beyond the village boundaries. From the other end of the branch, Kakashi watched her eyes wander in appreciation. Her scent was aromatic that it could hypnotise like the legend of Siren and her melodic voice. He quickly dismissed his thoughts.

"Is your head alright?" Kakashi asked concerningly.

Sakura rubbed her head, "you SAW!" she asked embarrassed.

"Well, this is the tree isn't it?" The silver-haired ninja laughed.

She looked around, "oh, I guess it is."

"Don't worry, it'll heal. Look, it's going away," he said holding out a metal canteen in front of her.

Sakura smiled as she looked that it was going away. She handed the canteen back to Kakashi.

"So, who was that little girl with you?" Kakashi hopefully thought that she wasn't her daughter and that man with teal hair being her husband. Then he'd really feel crushed. He'd rather see her pissed off than to be with that guy.

"She's a cute little girl, isn't she? I found her crying. Her brother came and took her," she said in a dreamy tone.

_She must like that guy._ He thought as he caught the tone in her voice. Kakashi sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked staring at him.

"It's nothing," he said plainly.

Sakura looked back at the horizon, "...sometimes, I think about ever having a family." _Oh my god. Did I just say that? Well, I guess I couldn't help it. Kakashi is a pretty good listener. I could probably talk to him about everything._

_She really wants that?_ He looked at Sakura and studied her face. _She looks almost mature enough to start one I guess. Change the subject, please!_

She noticed Kakashi hadn't said anything to what she said. "It's beautiful...how the colours mix in the sky when the sun sets."

"Mmm, hmm," Kakashi then realized that if she could see the sunset that it is getting late. He wished the moment hadn't passed by so quickly. _Thank god, she changed the subject._

"It's getting late. I'd better be off," Sakura said.

"Are you alright walking home alone?" The Great Copy Ninja asked concerningly.

_Geez, I can walk myself home. Are you kidding me? The last thing I need is somebody thinking I can't take care of myself!_ Inner Sakura babbled.

Kakashi looked at her oddly as if war was delared in her head, "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, THANKS," Sakura finally said gritting her teeth.

"Suit yourself," Kakashi said simply. He started to crouch on the limb as if he was going to jump off. _Come on, come on, come on, stop me._

"WAIT!" She said standing on the limb. _What is he trying to do? TOY with me?_ She stomped her foot.

"WHOA! We're going to fall off. Don't do that!" Kakashi yelled gripping on to the limb with his whole body as if he didn't know how he got up there.

Sakura giggled, "okay, take me home, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Nah, you can walk yourself home," Kakashi said changing his mind as he regained his balance. He sat leaning against the trunk of the tree with one leg dangling off.

_HUH? What's going on?_ She eyed him with disgust as he was preparing to fall asleep. _Grr. Well, two can play at that game._ Sakura hurriedly fabricated a plan in her head. She sat down at the opposite end of the branch and closed her eyes.

_Huh, she's going to sleep?_ Kakashi thought as he took a peak at her. Soon, Sakura started to sway to the left then to the right as if she was about to faint.

"Sakura? Are you alright? Hey, snap out of it. Sakura? You're gonna fall! Hey, HEY!" Kakashi panicked, "SHIT!"

Sakura fell backwards, eyes closed. _I can get out of this mess. I wonder if he's going to do something about it._ Inner Sakura laughed.

Kakashi grabbed her by the waist and they both fell off the tree. The silver haired ninja held her tightly before they rolled on the daisies at the foot of the tree. Unfortunately, Kakashi ended up receiving most of the impact.

"Ughhhhh..." he groaned, "hmm, whaaa? WAIT! Sakura?" The silver haired jounin looked around thinking he had let her go. Then he looked at the pink-haired woman on top of him.

"I...I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Oh my god, I hope you're not hurt. I was kidding around. I could have walked down the trunk if you hadn't caught me. I must be crushing you. Are you hur..."

"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" Kakashi interrupted.

Sakura shook her head slowly, "Are you?"

"I think, I said, I was fine," Kakashi laughed while watching her mentally punish herself, "I guess, now, I should walk you home."

---

**Author's Notes**: Good or bad? The shock, drop and roll thing was when he was shocked by her hand and her wanting a family. When the fell off the tree and when the rolled on the solid ground to prevent a stronger impact. It's all physics. OR something or other. REVIEW!


	3. Feelings

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: This story DOES belong to me...however...NARUTO does NOT :( 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: YES! Ten reviews! Thanks to **erosennin!** and **Polaris** for reviewing chapter TWO! Before we go on with the story. I'd just like to thank all the people that reviewed. When I wrote this I'm like, yeah, I don't think I'll get a lot of hits for this crappy first fic but I did! 433 hits since my last update! YEAH! I'm really disappointed however that those who read it didn't review. :( So to make those who reviewed free special I'll list your names DOWN! Thanks **otakualways**, **anonymous** **person**, **hanyo-girl** and **Koruyuu**! If I didn't list your name down that's because I already bolded you name somewhere in a different chapter. Thanks guys for the MOTIVATION!

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter** **THREE** - Feelings

Kakashi lay on his bed and thought about what had happened earlier. He found himself arguing with his conscience.

_Okay, I asked her to climb up the tree..._

_and she almost fell._

_BUT I caught her...her hands, so small and soft._

_She is single and not a mother._

_Great heavens, but why do I care?_

_Maybe because I don't want her to be with somebody else?_

_NO, it's too early to be thinking things like this. DAMN you, 'Come, Come Paradise'! Damn you, Sakura!_

_Her smile, so warm and contagious._

_No, it's not and I bet it isn't kissable..._

He shook his head, "arrghh, I need a shower."

Kakashi stripped down to nothing as he entered the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and adjusted the water temperature. The steamy warm water trickled down his body in hopes of relaxation. However, he could not stop thinking about Sakura.

_She looks so adorable when she gets annoyed. When we fell off the tree...I...I could have sworn I would have kissed her._

_Right then and there?_

_But...I can't. She's too young for me._

He sighed. _Geez, I can't even take a shower without thinking about her. What's wrong with me? I had no intention of getting involved with...with love?_

Then he felt a pang of realization. _Sakura...have I really fallen in love with you?_

---

Sakura woke up to her stomach mumbling. _Well, it's about time. The last thing I ate was...a pack of warm peanuts? Great, some adult you are! You don't even know how to take care of yourself._

_...take care of yourself?_

Sakura realized that she couldn't stay single forever. She did have thoughts about having a family but it didn't occur to her that she needed a husband to make it all happen. _Oh my god...I'm so slow. Maybe they're all right. I guess I'm pretty capable in missions but I'm not capable of living alone._

She entered the kitchen from the living room and opened the cupboard and stared in awe. _When I came home, I didn't put anything in the cupboards...BUT._ Sakura opened all the cupboards and stared at the month's supply of macaroni and cheese. _How did these get in here? Must be Naruto and Sasuke. They're always looking out for me._ Sakura smiled.

She took herself a box and used the even easier method of cooking mac and cheese...the microwave. While she waited for the microwave to beep she scanned around and found a paper pinned on the cork board with two numbers on it. Obviously, it was Naruto's and Sasuke's numbers. It was 12:55 AM but who cares? She called them up.

"Hello?" Sasuke said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm sorry, I woke you up. Uhhh...I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend and helping me out," Sakura said almost cracking up.

"Don't thank me so much. Thank Naruto. I told him not so much but he did anyway," Sasuke replied back.

Sakura laughed a little and sniffed, "okay, I'll call him. Night, Sasuke."

"Night, get some sleep." Sasuke suggested.

_Sometimes, I don't know how lucky I am to have such caring best friends._ She crouched on the floor and cried a little.

_Okay! Stop it Sakura! Be strong._ The pink haired jounin picked up the receiver again and dialed Naruto's number.

"HELLO? WHO IS THIS?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, it's Sakura. Why aren't you asleep?" Sakura asked surprised.

The beach blonde ninja chuckled, "I was!"

"Oh well, you don't sound like you were. Umm, anyway, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you being my friend." She said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you and Sasuke."

"Aww Sakura, why talk so lovey dovey? Don't forget, we're always here for you! Umm, can I sleep now?" The energetic man replied.

Sakura let out a laugh, "okay, good night!"

"Night, Sakura." Naruto yawned.

The calls were short but who could think at this hour? Even though, she knew that Team 7 are the only people she can count on.

_...Team 7?_

Team 7 consisted with four people, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and...Kakashi.

_I guess, I haven't really got to know Kakashi like I got to know Sasuke and Naruto. He saved my life a couple times, yeah? But you can't always give him credit for that. He's...uhhh, to tell the truth he's really charming. Looks like he hasn't aged a bit. He probably thinks nothing more of me anyway._

Sakura shrugged. _Eat, then get some shut eye._

---

**Author's Notes**: Actually, I wasn't impressed with this one. But, I promise it will get better. It's like 6:46 AM right now. I might delete and edit this one later, only to make it longer and perhaps better? Macaroni and Cheese are bachelor's food and it's the easiest one to make so yeah I dunno, I think I want some right now. Keep the REVIEWS coming in. Fill up the MOTIVATION METER!


	4. Books and Doubts

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Which is not my name. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: YES! Seventeen reviews! It isn't so bad! Last chapter, I wasn't too happy with but yeah I heard a couple people like that chapter. I guess I'll leave that chapter but when I start writing my second fic, I'll fix up the chapters. HERE's chapter FOUR!

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter FOUR** - Books and Doubts

Sakura's emerald eyes opened as the alarm clock rang. She abruptly sat up in her bed, wondering who set her alarm clock. She looked around her room. Everything was still in it's place, just as she left it before going to sleep. She fell back into her bed, closing her eyes tight.

_No, don't go back to sleep. Get up! Nice fresh air should start the day right. GO JOGGING!_

She slowly got up from her bed and quickly took a shower. She dressed up in a white tank and black baggy capris. She decided to do some grocery shopping on the way as well. No one can live on mac and cheese alone.

She brought her gray sweater and tied it around her waist. On the last set of stairs she eyed the old man at the desk. She shook her head. _I'll get you back you old man!_

The clerk shook his head as well. _Hope you know where you're going._

Sakura jogged to the park. The children's play structure was vacant so she decided to do some pull ups on the monkey bars.

_One...two...three...four...five..._

---

_...ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred_. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled. To her surprise when she turned around, a pack of single men whistled and hooted at her. _Oh. My. God._

Some of them were really good looking and the rest well...looked like a couple of Rock Lee clones. She smiled and ignored them except for one. A familiar teal haired man sat on a bench reading a book. She walked up to him putting on her sweater.

---

From up on the branches sat Kakashi. _Sunday, good day for relaxing_ he thought as he sat on his usual hang out, reading the infamous book. He heard a crowd hooting and whistling and decided to investigate.

_Sakura..._he thought as he spotted her walking to the man he saw yesterday. _Arghhh...WHO CARES?_ He looked back at his book trying to read. He peeked at them occasionally but what really annoyed him was her laugh. He hated it when she sounds like she's having a good time with him.

---

"Hi, Sakura," Hatsuharu looked up from his book with a smile.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked with a giggle. _Wow, he remembers my name._

"Who wouldn't? Looks like you've got a fan club going on," he pointed with his eyes.

"I...uhh, didn't know I had one, really," she turned pink.

He closed his book and inched closer to whisper in her ear, "do you, want to leave?"

Sakura turned really red now. _Okay, calm down. Just nod your head._

The pink haired jounin nodded.

Hatsuharu is a captain of ANBU. He is a very handsome man. He has a well built body and spikey teal hair. But what's more special about him was his amber eyes and his smile. He never smiled without his teeth. Whenever he smiled his eyes twinkled like a gem. He is strong, smart, kind and sophisticated. Sakura found him quite irresistible.

He took her hand and they ran.

---

_Huh? Where are they going? I'm not following them. Why should I? I've got my favourite book right here. That's all I need._

But curiosity got the most of him. _Damn_.

He soundlessly jumped from tree to tree. _Where the hell are they going?_

He jumped down and hid behind the bushes of a closed off forest. The area was surrounded by trees and a stream ran through it.

---

They both laughed still holding each other's hand. Sakura noticing this she quickly pulled hers away to reduce the awkwardness.

"You think we lost them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he said lying down on the grass starting to read his book.

"You know, you remind me of someone..." she trailed off, "...with that book of yours."

He looked at the cover, "uhhh, 'No Boundaries'?"

She sat next to him, "Oh, that's not perverted is it?"

Hatsuharu chuckled, "no, it's a novel about man and a woman being separated by war. Here, I'll read you a paragraph."

---

_What? Sakura hates these books?_ He stared down at the book. _Well, it does look stupid._ He looked at the man chasing the woman on the front cover. He sweatdropped. _Well, I guess that explains why Sakura's been trying to get rid of it._

---

"She waited at the foots of the cliff, waiting for her love to come back. Love has no boundaries not even war can stop it..." he went on.

_How romantic..._

He finished reading and turned to her, "I think it's difficult to maintain love during war." He stood up, "you have to think of survival and nothing else. But...it's hard...when you miss someone back home."

Sakura listened attentively. _He's right._

"Which reminds me, I'll be going away for a long time," He sighed, "and that means...I don't think we'll be able to see each other until a long, long time. This is one of the biggest missions I have to face...and to tell the truth Sakura, I didn't think we'd see each other again. But, you're here and..."

_What? But we only just met! This is horrible._ Sakura's mind flooded with thoughts, until he kissed her.

---

Kakashi was heartbroken. _Damn it all. How, stupid could you get? Sakura will never fall in love with you. She's just..._

Kakashi discreetly left his hiding spot and walked back. In the process, he threw his book into an abandoned well. _Who needs this?_

---

Her mind was numb with shock. She didn't know what was happening but she definitely liked it. She wanted more, but the more she wanted the more she wanted to pull away.

She broke the kiss and stared at him, "I...I'm sorry but, I have to go."

"But...Sakura..." He yelled at her as she ran away.

Sakura sighed as she got further away from him. She touched her lips. _I really like him...BUT...something's pulling me back._

"Ugh! Hey you should watch where you're going. What the hell? Let go of my han..." she trailed off looking at the person she just bumped into.

"Yo...Sakura..." Kakashi acting cooly as if nothing happened earlier.

"Kakashi, I...uh...could you walk me home?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Sure." He replied plainly. They walked in silence. Kakashi tried not to burst out with anything that would offend her about seeing her with that guy. He was very jealous though he would not admit it. He didn't know what it was but he figured to just let everything happen.

"Could I ask you a question? I know it would seem weird that I'm talking about it to you but I don't really have anybody else to talk to." Sakura stared at the ground.

"Go ahead."

"I, uh...well, don't you ever feel like you like somebody but find that there's something that pulls you back."

_Yes, but she likes some other guy._ "No."

"Oh, well...I saw somebody yesterday...and I saw him today. My heart pounds so fast...but I don't think he's the one for me."

_Really? Why can't she make up her mind? My head's going crazy...Tell her to go for him and let it be done with._ "You can't think love, Sakura. You have to feel it. If you don't think he's the one for you then...maybe he really is."

"You think so?" Her gaze withdrew from the ground to his face.

"I know so." He made up a smile to hide his pain.

---

**Author's Notes**: AND the plot unveils. I'd like to hear what people think is going to happen next. REVIEW!


	5. Confessions

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry, I didn't update as quickly as I usually do. Anyway, people I forgot to list last chapter. Thanks to **pyro-witch2**, **animeroxz**, **Noyesgirl**, **Fiona** **McKinnon** and **MissPriss998** for reviewing! Anything between the two ---FLASHBACK---'s is well a flashback (like a parenthesis, if you get what I mean, oh well you guys can figure it out when you read it). OnWARDS! Chapter FIVE.

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- / ---FLASHBACK--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter FIVE** - Confessions

Last week when Kakashi advised Sakura to follow her heart rather than her head, she confronted Hatsuharu the next day. Since then, Sakura had been spending more time with the teal-haired ANBU than her friends.

---FLASHBACK---

Sasuke and Naruto hid behind a tall bush to get a closer look at the couple sparring.

"The HELL? Who's that freak?" Naruto tried to contain himself to a whisper.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. You're going to blow our cover!" Sasuke bashed a fist at the blond head.

"Since when did she tell us she liked that guy?" Naruto asked a little quieter.

A figure grabbed the two by the back of their shirts. "Well, who do we have here? Don't you know it's not nice spying on people?"

The two turned their heads to look at the blonde-haired woman lifting them above the ground, "Ino! Well, you see, it's...it's...uhh, it's all Sasuke's fault! He made me come!"

"Shhh, she'll hear us!" Ino said as she dropped them and hurried to look through the bushes as they had done, "AWW! That's not fair. He's so hot! Why does she always end up with the guy?" She pouted arms crossed as she withdrew her head from the bushes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously on her right.

Ino shook her head, losing the blush forming on her cheeks, "nevermind."

When Sakura had told her that she didn't like Sasuke anymore, Ino always still had. _Sakura was always one step ahead of me. She could have had Sasuke easily since they both belonged in the same team. Ugh! She's so lucky._

Sasuke stared at her and shrugged his shoulders.

---FLASHBACK---

Today is Hatsuharu's departure. Sakura woke up early to meet him at the airport. She quickly got dressed and shoved a toast in her mouth before she ran out the door.

---

When she arrived at the airport, she spotted Hatsuharu right away with a daisy in his hand and his luggage in the other. She thought he looked really cute waiting for her like a puppy waiting for its owner.

She walked slowly towards him becoming visible as she made her way through the crowds of people.

"Hi," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She wore a mid-knee white skirt with a cream-coloured camisole. He thought she looked gorgeous.

Sakura blushed a bright shade of pink, "hi."

'Ding-dong', "Flight 17, now boarding all passengers," 'ding-dong', the intercom spoke.

"That's me. I'll be back, Sakura...I promise," Hatsuharu said tenderly. He stood there waiting for her responce. She looked at the tiled floor.

Her hesitation made him feel uneasy so, he dropped his stuff down and took her hands and held them . He stared into her eyes. She looked at him as if his eyes were magnets.

_Oh my god, what should I say?_

_Say bye._

_That's it?_

_Okay, okay. Saaaaay...I'll miss you and I'll be waiting for you._

_No!_

_Why not? You do have feelings for him, don't you?_

_I...uhh..._

'Ding-dong', "Flight 17 will depart in two minutes," 'ding-dong', the intercom spoke again.

_Hurry, just say it!_ Sakura opened her mouth, "umm...I'll miss you. I...I'll be waiting for you." Out of the blue, she threw herself at him and kissed him.

_Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen. Why did I do that?_

_I don't know._

He broke the kiss remembering his time limit. He picked up his belongings and hurriedly jumped on the escalator. He looked at her, gave her a wink and threw the daisy at her.

She caught it and the crowds behind her cheered as the witnessed the romantic scene. Hatsuharu smiled at her.

She smiled back, waving. _Why doesn't this feel right? Why wouldn't the words come out of my mouth properly? Was I lying? No, Sakura! Think with your heart, not your brain!_

---

Sakura walked along the riverside. She had a lot to think about. She decided to visit her old training ground where she had spent most of her adolescent years. As she got nearer, she saw a broad figure.

"It's Kakashi," she said to herself. _He looks like he's been training hard._ She discreetly leaped in a tree and watched him.

Kakashi wasn't wearing a shirt, however, he still wore his mask. His muscles were damp with sweat from practicing his TaiJutsu on the trunk which was once used to tie Naruto to a couple of years ago. The trunk looked thin and worn out. She figured he must have been at it for awhile.

As Sakura watched him attentively, she soon found herself admiring his strength, his skills...his hair, his posture, his body...

_Hey this is your teacher you're talking about._

_Yeah and so what?_

_Are you serious?_

_Huh? I'm confused. Shut up!_

She shook her head abruptly trying to get rid of her jumble of thoughts. Her attempt eventually led her to lose her balance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled as she fell off the branch.

"Sakura?" He questioned as he recognised the alarming voice.

She landed on the ground and slowly got up rubbing her butt and the back of her head, "...owwww...ch." She looked up at the approaching shady figure, "I...I...was...uh, you know, like umm...saying good morning to the birds in the nest up there," she explained.

He laughed as he removed the twig from her hair. Sakura blushed lightly. _Sakura! WHAT are you doing? I command the blood rushing to your cheeks to NOT rush to your cheeks._

"You have a knack for falling out of trees," Kakashi said, "so, what really brought you here?" he crossed his arms expecting another weird excuse.

"I...was..." Sakura thought hastily, "going to practice BUT you're already her, so..."

_Practice in those clothes?_ Kakashi thought strangely.

"...so...how about a challenge?" Sakura said without thinking but she had nothing better to offer. She always wanted to show him how she's come around.

"You sure about that?" He asked eyeing her clothing.

"Why not, got a problem?" She quickly said getting his attention to her face.

"Fine...prepare yourself," he said as he failed for her to reconsider. He didn't want to hurt her but he could never turn down an offer especially when it dealt with bragging-rights.

_Oh my god, what did I get myself into? NO, I can take him! Watch yourself Kakashi! I won't go easy on you!_

Sakura took her time to concentrate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Swiftly, she lunged at him with her elbow. Kakashi reached back and did a back flip to avoid her. She ran to her right and jumped high in the air. In mid-air she threw shurikens at him. _Hehe, who would have guessed when these might get handy._

_The HELL? Where did those come from?_ Kakashi tried to reason where she could have kept them on her. Promptly, he grabbed a smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it on the ground, escaping from her sight.

Soon as Sakura reached the ground she scanned around for the silver-haired ninja as the smoke gradually disappeared. She stood in her fighting stance.

_Where'd he go?_ She wondered.

_WHERE'D HE GO?_ She anxiously asked herself again. She feared that she might be where he wanted her to be.

"Wrong!" Kakashi said behind her, "never panic." He crouched down and swung his right leg causing her to stumble and fall flat on the floor.

"I won," he said as he planted his foot firmly on her neck, enough so that she couldn't move. He waited for a signal of defeat.

_Oh shit. Now what?_

Getting harder to breathe, she scanned for possible solutions.

_I KNOW!_

"Not yet!" She managed to say. She hacked his foot off her neck with her hands and tripped his other leg with hers. She used her leg muscles to get her up from the ground. Pulling out two kunai knives strapped on the sides of her thighs, she threw one at him. Kakashi, however, rapidly dodged it by rolling away. Sakura charged at him with the other. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to drop the knife.

_DAMN!_ Sakura's arm was now securely held behind her. Quickly, she threw a backwards kick at him with her heel protruding his stomach.

The Copy Ninja fell back, letting her loose. There's no way he'd let her win. So, he pivoted with a kick aiming for her head. Surprisingly, Sakura had thought the same.

They both froze bewildered at the similar attacks they had contemplated. Holding their positions, they saw each other's foot an inch's length from their faces. _It's over_. They both thought.

_Incredible, she has gotten better._ Kakashi was very, very impressed and almost intimidated by her. After all, he had once thought that she was almost an exact mould of himself. Now, he was able to witness what she has become. _She may actually one day surpass._

_Holy, that was close! I thought I'd be bruised up by the end of this fight._ They abdicated their advances and smiled at each other.

"Good job," Kakashi said as he picked up his shirt and vest from the ground.

Sakura's once white skirt was now covered with dirt and grass stains and her camisole straps hung off her shoulders. She didn't care. She was very happy at what she had accomplished today. She didn't lose but she didn't win either. This was the closest she had gotten to defeating Kakashi, ever.

She picked up her kunai knives and shurikens and said, "you know, Kakashi-sensei, I couldn't let you win. You know why?"

"Yeah? Why is that?" he said as he put his shirt over his head.

"Because, Hatsuharu, would be disappointed if I did," she smiled as she picked up her last shuriken.

Kakashi figured that was the name of the guy she was talking about on their last walk. "Oh?" he replied dully as he put his vest on.

Sakura caught the mark in his response but she ignored it. _There's no way he meant anything by the reverberation of his voice! Kakashi had always sounded like that. Right?_ She laughed mentally but remained skeptical.

---

**Author's Notes**: How was that chapter? It was probably pretty obvious...OR is it? To tell the truth, I hated writing about the fighting scene, I suck at action. Anyway, REVIEW! If you're lacking things to say, you can answer some of these questions:

1. What do you think about Urashima Hatsuharu? (I created him, so he's supposed to be perfect...except for the teal hair, I don't know what I was thinking but I can't go back on that now)  
2. How is the story so far?  
3. ARE you crazy about it? (LOL, well, I am)  
4. What do you think is going to happen next?  
5. Have any questions for me?


	6. Mission: Mask Removal

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: Whoa, sorry for the long update! I had exams and I got really sick. I tried to think up a chapter yesterday but I kept falling asleep :( But here I am today and thanks to Melanie-Chan, Deamon, Meg, akirakaminari and The Squabbit for the reviews. YAY!

**Reading AID**:  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter SIX** - Mission: Mask Removal

Kakashi decided to stay away from Sakura for awhile. He knew she was bound to bring up Hatsuharu everytime they talk and it just pains him to know that she likes someone else. On most days he meditates on top of his apartment building, hoping he could just fall out of love with Sakura rather than building up feelings for her.

Sakura, on the other hand, looks for Kakashi whenever possible. Naruto and Sasuke wonder why she wants to talk to Kakashi rather than them. She pondered for a bit on her living room couch.

_Tch...as if they knew anything about love. They're so immature. I bet you right now that Naruto and Sasuke will be coming over today to bother me, I just know it!_

_How can you be so sure about that?_

_Well duh!_

_Okay, what about Kakashi? Don't you ever think he's just as immature as them? What makes you think he knows about this kind of stuff?_

_I...I...uh..._

BUZZ!

"Ahh!" Sakura jumped as the doorbell rang. She walked up to the intercom and pushed a button that allowed her to speak, "hello?"

"It's us Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Hurry up and buzz us up! I'm melting out here!" Naruto said in the background.

Sakura ran to the balcony to take a quick peak at them below. _Boy, it is hot out today. Summer must be coming very soon_. "Alright, boys come on up. There's air conditioning up here."

BUZZZZZZZZZZ! Sakura sat down and waited for them to come.

BANG! _The hell?_ She turned around to look at the door.

"Whoops, I'm sorry," Naruto said embarrassed. He had swung the door way open and the doorknob caused a dent in the wall.

Sakura just shook her head. "What brings you guys here?"

"Nothing...in particular," Naruto said.

"Well actually, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us," Sasuke said hoping she would say yes.

"Where and why?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well...we...uh...It's Naruto's idea," Sasuke said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, okay. Let's try to get rid of Kakashi-sensei's mask! It's will be SWEET! I tried yesterday and I think now he's on to me. So I need yours and Sasuke's help. Please! Like we used to do a long time ago even though we weren't successful. Maybe this time we will. Come on think about it," Naruto grinned like an idiot.

"I dunno Naruto," Sakura shook her head. _I'd like Kakashi to have some privacy but...I do want to see his face. That stupid piece of CLOTH! I bet he has tan lines underneath that thing._ Sakura mentally laughed. "I'll come but I don't think I'd rather be involved."

"Okay, whatever but I swear you'll want to join in," Naruto said, "LET's GO!"

---

"Okay, there he is...WHAT? That's not 'Come, Come Paradise'. Okay I don't think this will work when he's reading that," Naruto hardly whispered when he saw the unusual book cover.

"What? Lemme see," Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Lost Pieces? What kind of book is that?" Sasuke said.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to let a moment pass by. Time to initiate the mission. Guys, remember what you have to do." Naruto said seriously.

"What was the plan? I don't remember," the pink-haired ninja said puzzled.

"Oh my god! We talked it through when we walked here," the sandy blonde man said in loud whispers.

"Shhh!" Sasuke hissed at them as he saw Kakashi start to stand up.

"Great job, Sakura! We could have done something today and now he's leaving," Naruto said disappointedly.

"Wait, he's just stretching and taking off his shirt?" Sasuke said.

_Oh my god, not his shirt again._

Kakashi lifted his shirt over his head and left a black tank on. He sat back down at the base of the tree where the shade took over.

_Phew..._Sakura thought as her heart pounded.

"Okay, Sakura you have to distract him," Naruto went over the plan.

"What? Why do I have to?" Sakura complained.

"Because...Kakashi least expects that you would be part of this," Naruto pleaded.

"Alright, but if he gets angry, I'll just say you kidnapped me and you were going to..." Sakura was interrupted.

"...Alright, just go," Sasuke said in anticipation.

_Damn you Sasuke. You're so into it aren't you._ Sakura steamed in anger.

Sakura snuck and inconspicuously walked towards him.

"SAKURA! MY LOVE!" a familiar voice appeared from behind her.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ Sakura chanted in her head and turned around slowly.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ Naruto and Sasuke thought the same.

"Hi, Lee..." she said in a screwed up face as if she was receiving a big smooch from a dog.

"Sakura, I waited five years and three months for you. You're brilliant pink hair and glowing green eyes. Why have you not called me? Why are..." Lee continued on.

Sakura sweatdropped. _Now what am I going to do?_

"Hey, we have to do something or else the mission will be a failure," Naruto said.

"Okay, on three. One...two...three," Sasuke counted.

They both jumped out from their hiding places and attacked Rock Lee as he kneeled and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, make a run for it. Do what you have to do. Don't worry, we'll be alright," Sasuke said as if they were in a battlefield.

Sakura sweatdropped and looked at Kakashi who was a couple of metres away. Sakura sighed. She walked up to him and greeted him with a smile.

Kakashi refrainedlooking at her and pointed at a spot beside him.

"No, it's alright. I...uh...just came to ask if you could give me your mask thingy?" _Oh my god, nice one. Naruto will be very angry we failed today._

"Sakura?" he asked, "is Naruto with you?"

"Yeah, apparently," she said as she pointed to the three boys wrestling at a distance.

"Well, you know the answer. I can't give it to you," he said.

Sakura laughed, "I know, I just thought I'd try."

Kakashi finally looked at her as she turned around to leave. _Pathetic. What happened to her agressive attempts to take my mask away?_

---

"Sorry guys," Sakura said scratching the back of her head, "I thought I could take him with my GenJustu but he was too strong and..." she babbled on with her lies.

"Sorry, Sakura. I don't believe that," Naruto said wrapping a bandage on his knee.

"Okay, okay. I just asked him," Sakura said.

"Well, I guess we can just start all over again some other day," Sasuke suggested.

"NO wait! I think we should have some contest. Who ever could get Kakashi's mask off with evidence that is. Will be the greatest ninja of ALL time!" Naruto said proudly.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not doing it. Besides you can't be the greatest ninja only if you get Kakashi's mask," Sakura retorted.

"Yeah-huh," Naruto shot back.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Whatever guys. I'm going home to take a shower." Sasuke said annoyed with their useless arguement.

---

**Author's Notes**: Okay, not the best chapter but I thought it was funny-ish. I'll update again tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get. Oh here's a little hint for the next chapter: something terrible happens to Sakura. :O Okay, REVIEW!


	7. Mistakes

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: And today's chapter...Sakura accident:O Thanks for reviewing, **E** **Lit**, **Rhonda21**, **snow-leopard-demon24**, **MisatonoYume** and **---**. Just to let you know there are still A LOT more chapters to go :)

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter SEVEN** - Mistakes

It had been three weeks since the failed attempt of removing Kakashi's mask and two of which Sakura hadn't seen her friends. Having some time off from her friends seemed to happen so often when they had fun the days before. As Kakashi had discussed with himself, he wanted to get away from Sakura as much as possible. She couldn't help but think there's something wrong.

Sakura's mind exploded with confusion. She decided to go take a walk at the waterfront. As she left her apartment building, she was very relieved the clerk hadn't been giving her a hard time lately. If he kept assuming she had short term memory loss, she might as well have one so that she wouldn't notice what he was saying.

It was around 9 PM and it was quite chilly at nights during the summer. Sakura dressed in a calve-length baggy capri and a hoodie sweater. She tied her hair in a ponytail and a few side bangs drifted to the left as the light breeze blew against his face. Sakura used Kohona as her playground of thoughts. Everywhere she looked it seemed like Kakashi was there. However, it was just an illusion. She hoped of straightening things over with this walk but it seemed to make things even worst because she found herself battling with her conscience.

_Why? Was it because I tried to steal his mask? I didn't even try! I wasn't intending to anyway. I..._

_What about that book he was reading at the tree?_

_What about it?_

_You are truly clueless._

_Shut up! You belong in my head so you're just as clueless as I._

_Hey, I'm just trying to help you._

Sakura sighed. _Just admit it you're falling for him. It's not that there's something wrong with him, it you._

She put her hands on the sides of her head and shook it abruptly. _Stop it!_

_I swear, I'll just leave if you just admit it. I'm not doing this to piss you off. You have to realize this because I know that we aren't happy with Hatsuharu._

_Yes, I am. He's so perfect and he the first person that I fell in love with and that loves me back._

_Your first? Who saved your life countless times?_

_I...uh...I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!_

_Sure you do._

Sakura calmed down. _You're right. I...I...I do like him. No! Wait, I don't know what I'm feeling towards him but it makes me happy to see him. I guess, that's why I'm always looking for him. But I...wish...I wish that I could go back to that time we fell off the tree. I knew I felt something there but I refrained. I like his touch, his smell. I love everything about him. Why am I so BLIND? Why am I in a situation like this? Hatsuharu...Kakashi...I want everything to go back to the way it was when I first returned to Kohona. Then, I wouldn't have met Hatsuharu. He is so nice. I don't want to hurt his feelings._

Sakura's conscience had left as she blurted everything she felt about Kakashi. Sakura walked along the top of a brick wall.

_Kakashi is fourteen years older than I am. But it doesn't feel wrong. What if you're so in love that age doesn't matter._

_...Love?_

Sakura was cut off from her thoughts by a certain blondie. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura abruptly turned around. While taking her next step, she had missed the surface of the wall.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled as she witnessed what happened.

Sakura fell head first from the wall. Her position on the ground had frightened Ino as she ran to her.

_Oh my god, I'm sorry Sakura._ Ino thought. She couldn't help but think it was her fault. She picked up Sakura and carried her over her shoulder.

"Help!" Ino yelled desperately. Her sharp eyes spotted movement in the woods. She ran towards the figure.

_It's Kakashi._ Kakashi had been working out for the pass few weeks trying to keep his mind off Sakura. He had probably been doing handstand push-ups since the afternoon.

"Kakashi! Sakura's hurt! Please help!" She lay Sakura down on the grass, "She fell off a wall. It's all my fault. I'm sorry!" Ino cried.

"No, it's not. I'll take her to Tsunade. Go find Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said softly.

"I...I hope she'll be alright." She sniffed.

"Don't worry about it. Sakura's a strong person. I know she'll be okay," he assured her.

Ino nodded and went to go do was she was assigned to do.

_It's all my fault..._

---

Kakashi carried Sakura in his arms. He didn't want to think that she looked peaceful. He grasp her hand tightly. _Sakura don't leave me..._

---

**Author's Notes**: I know it's short and quick but REVIEW it! I'd like to get at least fifteen new reviews (which is sixty-five reviews) before I write another chapter. So that could be two updates in one day. WOW! I'm so excited. I really like to hear from you. So hurry!


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: LOL, I wasn't serious about those all those reviews. I just love to update and I have so much time on my hands! (btw, I DO HAVE A LIFE) It's WINTER BREAK! I'm not sure but I think I'll finish this fic before JANUARY. Thanks to **Kisshi**, **Lady** **Ptera** and **litulanglluv92** for reviewing. **SPOILER**:** SAKURA DIES**. :) Read ON...

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter EIGHT** - Don't Leave Me

Kakashi tried to rush to the hospital with Sakura in his arms but he couldn't. He stopped for a moment and carried the motionless woman on his back. _Don't worry Sakura, I won't give up. I'll take you to Tsunade._

---

"Oh my god, where the HELL is SAKURA!" Naruto hollered as he walked back and forth in the waiting room.

Sasuke, Naruto and Ino turned to see Kakashi with Sakura on his back at the doorway.

"Quickly, take her to the emergency room," Tsunade called to her assistants.

Two men hurriedly took Sakura from Kakashi and gently placed her on a stretcher. Kakashi had an worried expression on his face as if this will be the last time he'd see her. She had a bruise on her temple and scratch marks with grass stains on the side of her face. The more he stared, he felt a stab in his heart. The men gradually disappeared down the hallway.  
The three studied Kakashi face watching Tsunade take off with Sakura. Ino put her hands on her face. They hadn't witnessed this side of the copy ninja before.

Kakashi sat down on the couch and leaned forward holding his forehead. Naruto decided to keep quiet. He obviously wanted to blurt something out but they were all at a loss. Sakura was their best friend.

Ino started crying. Sasuke stared at her sympathetically. He brushed his hand up and down her back to comfort her. Although she was shocked, she turned to him and cried on his chest. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He looked a Naruto but he was busily thinking to himself.

Finally, he hugged her, "It's not your fault."

---

Four hours later, Tsunade walked slowly towards the group. Ino slept on Sasuke's chest with tears staining her face. Naruto stood looking out through the window and Kakashi hadn't moved from his position since he sat down.

"I...uh..." Tsunade started gaining their attention, "She's in a coma. She'll probably stay here for awhile until she wakes up. I'm afraid, she won't wake up sooner than you think. She's...uh...she has retrograde amnesia. She lost her memories prior to the accident. She will regain her memory again but it could take days, months or even years to remember. I'm sorry."

Kakashi slammed his fist on the coffee table. Tsunade turned around ignoring his actions.

"Uh, Tsunade, could we see her now?" Ino asked hopefully getting a positive answer.

"I can't let you in for another hour..."

"That's fine, I'll wait." Ino said cutting her off.

Tsunade nodded and left.

---

It's about 4 PM already and Tsunade's assistants led Ino inside Sakura's room. It was a pastel pink coloured room with huge windows that were however shaded. Ino walked over to the right of Sakura and kneeled beside the bed. She held her hand. _It's cold..._

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She looked at her cleaned up injuries. She thought it would be nice to tell her something even though she was unconscious. She walked to the door and closed it shut.

"Remember, Sakura, when you used to get picked on for your huge forehead? And I said if you didn't hide your forehead so much, you wouldn't get picked on all the time." Ino laughed a little. "Well, Sakura, you did it. You bloomed into a beautiful flower, like I said. You know how I know?"

Ino paused for a useless hope of her replying. All she heard were the machines that surrounded them. "Because...I think Kakashi has a crush on you."

---

After Ino, it was Sasuke and Naruto's turn to see her. Kakashi and Ino sat in the waiting room in silence. Ino looked at the slight dent on the wooden coffee table caused by Kakashi earlier. Since the two decided to see her together, she found it a great opportunity to talk to him.

"Kakashi-sir," Ino started akwardly, "thank you for bringing Sakura here. She's a good friend and I think she deserves a lot."

Ino paused with the silence he gave her. She decided to get down to business. "I was...uh...wondering, Kakashi...do you like Sakura..."

"She's my student..."

"WAS." Ino replied back at him as he cut her off.

Kakashi, finally looked at her. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" She asked clutching Sakura's sweater that she had taken from Tsunade.

"I...did..."

"BUT, what?"

"BECAUSE she likes someone else," Kakashi said annoyed.

Ino remembered the time Naruto and Sasuke were spying on the teal-haired guy months ago. "Does she remember him?"

Kakashi caught her cleverness, however, he wasn't going to take advantage of Sakura like that, "DAMN IT, Ino. I can't do that to Sakura."

Ino realized something about this man beside her. "Kakashi...Sakura has changed you quite a lot."

The silver-haired man walked out of the room. He leaned against the wall outside the building._ She's right..._

---

Sasuke and Naruto returned to the waiting room.

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked Ino.

She shrugged.

Tsunade walked into the room, "I'm sorry guys, I'm going to have to tell you guys to leave. You can come back tomorrow."

They nodded and walked out the door.

---

Several minutes after the trio had left, Kakashi returned.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, visiting hours are over." Tsunade said sternly.

"Please, could I just see her for awhile. I don't think I could sleep if I didn't..." Kakashi unexpectedly said desperately.

The blonde lady couldn't help but allow him. She looked at his sad face, "okay, just this once."

She led him to Sakura's room. He walked in slowly. He was relieved that she didn't look as bad as she did before.

"I left...just a moment ago. I...uh...haven't spoken to you in so long and you haven't seen me." Kakashi had trouble talking to her. He felt like he was talking to nobody.

"Sakura...I fell in love with you. But you fell in love with somebody else. Everytime I see you walk around at the waterfront or see you train in the woods. I feel so good but at the same time hurt because I know you wouldn't think about me the same way. I haven't fallen in love with anybody and it sucks because it hurts. I figured if I distanced myself away from you...I'd just forget. But it happens that you forgotten." Kakashi paused and sat on a chair beside the bed.

"When I walked out, I was thinking...maybe you might remember me when you wake up but things like this...it's hard to believe in miracles. Anyway, I just want to say...I love you, I hope you remember me." Kakashi stood up and turned to leave.

Tsunade heard everything and dashed back into her office before he could notice she was evsdropping. The silver-haired ninja looked back and he could have sworn he saw her hand move a little. He shook his head and left.

---

**Author's Notes**: Haha! I fooled you! Sakura doesn't die. WELL, there's a little SasuIno, I guess and to tell the truth it doesn't bother me. I like most unusual couples except for NaruSaku. REVIEW it! The questionnaire begins again too:

1. Surprised I lied?  
2. What do you think will happen between Sakura and Hatsuharu?  
3. Should I write a SEQUEL?  
4. Have any other questions for me?


	9. Hold My Hand

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: XD You guys are all too funny. Anyway, I guess nobody fell for it :( BUT WHO CARES? Thanks **Natori**, **RikkuThief15** and **AnimeGurlLuver** for the reviews. Oh and your question about the coupling...yeah he is fourteen years older and stuff...BUT they just look SO good together. right? I swear a whole bunch of people will agree with me. OKAY here's my theory about love: age, looks, race, etc, doesn't matter when you're in love. I think I should receive an award. I feel like a true romantic :D. Oh my god, yesterday, I cut my hair :O by myself! I could have been writing a chapter but man, I don't know what I was thinking. ONWARDS!

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter NINE** - Hold My Hand

"Hey Sakura, it's me again. I was hoping you'd wake up today because its been three days already. I'm starting to worry..." Kakashi said studying her pale features.

The others have been visiting Sakura on their own times now but Kakashi had been coming in everyday to see her. He wanted to be there when she wakes up hoping that when she sees him, she'll know who he is.

"Anyway, it's almost past visiting hours. I think I'll see you tomorrow..." Kakashi took her hand and kissed it.

"She's moving!" Tsunade said as she came through the doorway.

Sakura's eyes were still closed but they twitched as if she was about to open them from a horrible dream. Her hands grabbed the sheets and she abruptly sat up on her bed. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but a blur. She blinked a couple of times and looked around again.

_...Where am I?_

Kakashi inched back. _She's awake..._

"I...I...who?" Sakura managed to say slowly.

"Well, I'm glad you finally woke up, Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Sakura?" the clueless pink-haired woman said.

"That's your name...Haruno Sakura," she said to her.

Kakashi hoped it was all a dream but it wasn't. She does have amnesia and it seemed pretty bad.

"And who are you?" She said to the medic-nin.

"Well, I am Tsunade. I used to be yourchunin teacher." Sakura nodded but she still had no clue.

She failed to see Kakashi in the corner the first time so when she finally did she blushed a little but it was definitely hard to notice since when she woke up her face started to gain all it's colour.

"Hi," she said to him as if this was the first time she had seen him.

"Hi," he said back.

"I'm supposed to know you right?" She asked unsure.

Kakashi nodded.

"Are we together?"

Kakashi hesitated,"No, Sakura. We're not."

"HEY SAKURA, I'M BACK..." Naruto gasped as he entered the room with Sasuke and Ino, "SHE'S ALIVE!"

"NARUTO!" Ino smacked him at the back of his head.

"Ow!" The boy clutched his head, "I mean, you finally woke up from your coma...AWESOME."

Sakura laughed. _Who are they? I supposed they're my friends?_

"Sorry Sakura, about the accident. I hope you're feeling alright." Sasuke spoke.

Sakura smiled eyes closed, "I'm alright. I wish I could remember you guys. You sound like wonderful people."

Ino frowned. _It's so uncomfortable listening to her like she doesn't know us._ She sighed.

"Well, after a few examinations, you'll be able to go home today," Tsunade said to Sakura, "and I'm leaving you with Kakashi." She pointed to the silver-haired man looking out the window.

"WHAT?" They all said together.

"I...I mean, why with me?" Kakashi said as he quickly turned around to meet Tsunade's face.

"YEAH! Why him! It's INO's fault!" Naruto yelled.

Ino smacked Naruto at the back of his head again.

Tsunade laughed, "Because you're her former teacher."

_My teacher? For what?_ Sakura frowned. _Is there something wrong with me?_

"But, you are too," Kakashi rebutted.

"Do you honestly think I can help her remember her memories? I'm stuck at the hospital everyday and you'd probably do well to help her remember her childhood memories," She said.

"Am I missing something?" Sakura asked innocently.

"YES! You've forgotten about twenty-one years of you life!" Kakashi yelled an obvious answer.

Sakura looked down and covered her face with her hands.

"KAKASHI!" Ino yelled at him.

"Damn...I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it," he exhaled loudly, "I'm just upset at what happened to you. It's nobody fault. It just happened." Kakashi said eying Ino to assure her.

"Okay, guys. We just need to check her up. Before you know it, she's out of here." Tsunade told them as she shooed them out the door.

---

In the waiting room, Kakashi sat with his head in his hands, thinking. Ino, Sasuke and Naruto walked up to him.

"Well, we'll see her later at your house. I presume she'll be there, right?" Sasuke asked him.

"YEAH, you better do nothing to her, old man," Naruto said like a protective brother.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him down to eye level and let go deciding not to say anything to him. It's hard to deal with Naruto. It seems like the wild child doesn't understand anything while his mouth is still working.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Ino said to him. "I know, he'll take good care of her. Would you rather let her stay at her own place?"

"Hmph...fine." Naruto walked out the door.

"I guess, we'll see you later," The other two said as they followed Naruto's departure.

Kakashi waved one of his hand above his head while the other was still on his face.

_What am I going to do? She'll be staying at my place...I guess, I'll just try to help her remember everything...even Hatsuharu._

---

"Alright, Sakura. Blood pressure is normal which is pretty unusual for somebody who has just woken up from a coma. You must be really special. Anyway, you're free to go! Take these two times a day to relieve your headaches and the best you can do is ask Kakashi about your life. He'll help you remember again, don't worry."

Sakura exhaled, "okay...umm, he's my teacher? For what?"

Tsunade was a little disappointed that she had forgotten she was an experienced, high-ranked ninja, "Well, you're a jounin, Sakura. He taught you when you were a genin. He's an ANBU, Black Ops."

"A what?" she asked bewildered.

"Assassination Tactics Special Squad?" she said trying to get her to remember, "Well, it doesn't matter right now, but you decided to become a ninja because of that dark-haired man who was here minutes ago."

"Really? I like him? But he looks like he's taken," Sakura said thinking about Ino.

Tsunade laughed, "Well, you used to but I believe you like someone else before this happened."

"I do?" Sakura said sadly.

"Kakashi will help you out." Sakura felt a slight hint from her voice but she couldn't make it out.

_Kakashi..._

Tsunade led Sakura to Kakashi who was still waiting at the waiting room.

"Where's the others?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, they said they'll come over in a bit to see you. Ready to go?" Kakashi said holding out a hand.

"Umm," Sakura didn't know what he meant with his hand so she took it with hers, "yeah."

Kakashi was surprised but he didn't want to let go. He was afraid he might offend her if he did or was it because he liked her hand in his. Either way, he held her hand. Initially, he wanted to hold her bag for her.

---

Sakura and Kakashi walked together in silence still holding to each other's hand. He thought it would be a good idea to re-introduce her to Kohona. They walked in the park, waterfront, Naruto's favourite restaurant, etc. Sakura tried to listen attentively but she couldn't really concentrate because she was distracted by his voice and his hand holding hers.

"That's your apartment building," Kakashi said pointing to the tall gray structure, "and that's where you used to train with Naruto and Sasuke," pointing to the training area surrounded by trees.

"Who's the other girl?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi with her green eyes.

He looked at her for a moment. Her eyes drewhis facecloser to hers. _I can't..._ Kakashi looked away, "I...uhh, I mean she used to be your rival. You fought with her for Sasuke, actually."

"Over a guy?" Sakura's eye's widened.

Kakashi nodded, "But you guys are really, really, good friends."

"That's weird, I don't have a slight attraction for Sasuke." She laughed trying to get him to look at her. However, it failed. She looked at Kakashi's mask. Why does he wear that thing anyway?

Sakura almost tripped on the gravel ground. But Kakashi grabbed her before she could fall. Sakura had been in bed for three days straight. It's no surprise she'd start to loose her balance by now, "You okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." They walked a few more blocks and stopped at a particular oak tree. "That's the tree, you'll usually find me. We fell off it a long time ago," Kakashi looked up at it.

"We?" She smiled up at him.

"I...uh...well, you practically caused it," he grinned under his mask.

"On purpose? If so, I'm sorry," Sakura said looking down, remembering Tsunade told her she fell off a brick wall. Although, she wished she knew what happened on that tree. Sakura started to form a phobia of heights.

Kakashi shrugged, "no worries. Anyway, speaking of trees, you were the best at climbing them, out of the team."

"Team?"

"I taught you, Naruto and Sasuke when you were genins."

"How old are you?" Sakura went right off topic.

"I...umm, I'm thirty-five," he believed something wrong would go between this but when he looked a Sakura for a second, she squeezed his hand a little.

"Really? You don't like any older than your middle twenties," Sakura took a while to reply.

Kakashi smirked.

"Hey, what took you guys so long!" Naruto called out to them from a distance.

Kakashi immediately let go of Sakura's hand. Sakura was disappointed the moment didn't last as long as she wanted it to be. She liked holding his hand, even though it was the glove she held.

---

_They're coming. WAIT, were they just holding hands?_Ino thought. She shifted her body to get a better view at them but all she saw was Sakura smiling at her. Ino smiled back recognizing that glowing smile. Everygirlknew what that smile could only mean.

---

**Author's Notes**: I would have posted earlier but I had a photoshoot today. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard to write, I couldn't think today. REVIEW, it'll make me happy.


	10. Solutions

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: Yay! They were holding hands hey? Sakura still has no clue about her life at this point but in this chapter she starts to remember a few little things. Thanks to **Inuyashafeudalgirl**, **DeathAngel'sKiss** and **Hottie** **Eden** for reviewing! To let everybody know, this is mainly a KakaSaku not the other pairings I mentioned. If you want more of it I guess I could write a bit more about them. But anyway, on with the story.

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter TEN** - Solutions

"Hey Sakura. Remember Kohona yet?" Sasuke asked her as she walked closer to them.

"I don't know but it's pretty. I'd like to live here forever." the green-eyed woman said truthfully.

"That's good," Ino winked at her.

_What? Why is she winking at me?_

"Anyway, we'll be taking Sakura with us..." Naruto trailed off until Ino smacked him on the head again.

"NARUTO!" Ino turned to Kakashi, "I guess Naruto's a little tired. He needs his nap. So, I guess we'll be leaving. We'll try to stay longer or maybe just not bring Naruto along with us." She glared at the blonde man on the ground rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright. Are you sure you don't want to come up?" Kakashi asked.

"Neve..." Ino smacked Naruto before he could finish what he was saying.

"We're okay," Ino grabbed Naruto by the shirt, "good night, Sakura. Kakashi."

The two watched them Sasuke and Ino drag Naruto. _Looks like they're going to Naruto's house._ Kakashi thought.

From a distance they could hear Naruto complaining like a child. Sakura sweatdropped.

Kakashi walked to the entrance and fiddled with the keys finding the right one.

"Kakashi?" She asked behind him.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah..." he said slowly. He sounded almost depressed. Living alone is very lonely.

"You wont' be living alone for awhile anymore. I'm here." She tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah..."

Kakshi opened the door for her and they both took the stairs.

---

"Seventh floor, Room 77," he said as they stood in front of the door. He lifted the rug and took a key out.

"Why do you keep your room key under the mat but keep the other keys with you in your pocket?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kakashi shrugged, "it's one less key to find." He pushed the door open and let her in first.

_Wow, it's so neat._ Sakura thought as she looked around.

"Make yourself at home," he simply said as he went to his room.

Sakura wandered around looking at the photographs on the shelves. _Hey! That's me...and Naruto...and Sasuke._ She looked at the other beside it. _Who are they?_ She looked closely at the masked child with his arms crossed. _Hey, that's Kakashi. Aww! He looks so adorable._

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Kakashi asked from behind her.

"Oh!" She put a hand on her chest, "you scared me." She looked back at the pictures, "I was just looking at these. How old was I in there?" She pointed at her picture.

"Twelve, when you were a genin." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"I don't understand. I'm a ninja?" She turned around to see him casually sitting on the couch looking out the window. Slowly, he stood up and went to the kitchen. He pulled a drawer open and grabbed something.

_What's he getting?_

In a swift movement, he threw a knife at her. _The HELL?_ Sakura closed her eyes tightly.

He sighed, "open your eyes, Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked in her right hand. She caught it. "How'd I do that?"

"Everything I taught you...you can't forget those kinds of things. They're imbedded deeply in your skull. You'll need them especially in missions. You can't forget them." Kakashi explained.

"Wow, I can do things I didn't know I could do?" Sakura asked looking at the knife and her hands. There wasn't even a cut.

"You saw it. I bet you even had time to think. If you weren't a jounin, you wouldn't have seen that coming," he said as he walked slowly back to the couch.

"Yeah? What else could I do?" She asked sitting adjacent from him.

"Make me fall in love with you," he mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing. Well, it's almost one. It's best if you rest," Kakashi said walking to his room.

"Bu...h...where do I sleep?" She followed him.

"There," he pointed to his bed, "I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Umm, thank you. For taking me in. I wish deep down in my heart that I could remember our relationship together," she hugged him tightly.

Kakashi was shocked. He hugged her back but pulled away seconds later. "Good night."

"Night," she smiled at him before she closed the door.

---

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat down on his couch. _Why did Tsunade leave her to me? This is just making things worst...And what makes things even more worst...Ino knows. Could Tsunade have heard me talking to Sakura? I guess, it can't be helped. I've fallen in love with Sakura and this accident is making me fall even more deeper._

Kakashi couldn't go to sleep. There was too much on his mind. He walked over to the sliding window and stood outside at the balcony.

---

The next morning, Sakura woke up and hoped that Kakashi would be awake already. Ino had brought her some clothes the day she had left the hospital. She dressed into an off-shoulder white tee with denim shorts. She tip-toed to the kitchen planning to pop up behind him and scare him. But to her surprise, she found him lying on the ground beside the couch.

Sakura giggled. _Kakashi, must have fallen off the couch. Poor guy. I wonder, if I could carry him..._ Sakura tried to lift him but she was only able to lift him for a second.

Kakashi shifted on the ground and woke up hitting his forehead under the glass table. "Owww..." he sat up rubbing his head.

Sakura inched backward seeing him sitting up. She smiled at him. _He looks so cute with his bed head._ She giggled at his drool-stained mask.

He looked at her smiling green eyes. He jumped, "Sakura!"

"Morning," she pointed at his mouth, " you got a little something there." She walked to the kitchen and sat on a stool.

Kakashi, embarrassed walked to his room and grabbed another mask. Sakura shouted, "I thought, you'd be up already."

Kakashi yelled from the bathroom washing his face, "I couldn't sleep." He put on his mask and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah? Maybe you should sleep on your bed and I'll go sleep in the couch." She suggested.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Anyway, what do you want to eat?" he asked changing the subject.

"You can cook? Wow, I'm surprised," Sakura complimented.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "yeah, I guess you learn things when you live alone."

"I can't imagine living alone."

"Well, you did," he replied not looking at her.

"I did? Oh, that building..." Sakura said remembering the building they passed when they walked yesterday.

---

After breakfast, Kakashi climbed up the tree and hung under it. "You know, you could do this better than Naruto and Sasuke."

"I could? Ermmm...I think I'll pass," She looked up.

Kakashi jumped down and landed on his feet. _Hmm, I wonder why..._

"I'm scared of heights," Sakura then looked down.

_Oh I get it._ Kakashi started walking, "well, Naruto and Sasuke will be here shortly."

"We were here a LONG time ago!" Naruto yelled behind him.

"Oh, well, look at that." Kakashi said.

"I guess you never change. Always, late like that." Sasuke said.

"Okay, you guys go on along. Come on, Kakashi. I have something important to tell you." Ino grabbed Kakashi's arm and ran away.

"I wonder what's up with her," Sasuke shrugged, "oh well."

"Okay, Sakura. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. He is, well it doesn't matter." Naruto said.

"Shut up, STUPID. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. You used to have a huge crush on me and so did Ino. You both fought over me. I was told and umm, Naruto...he's just an idiot."

"Okay, whatever freak. I like ramen. LOTS of it. You used to think I'm a loser but now you think I'm totally COOL person. Cooler than Sasuke."

"Who cares. Kakashi was our sensei and now we're all jounins. You just came from S-ranked missions just a few months ago for five years..."

"FIVE YEARS?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Five years, and a couple of days ago we tried to play a prank on Kakashi but it didn't work because of you..and..." Naruto trailed.

"Well, that's about it in a nutshell," Sasuke replied.

"Now, can we have some ramen?" Naruto asked beady eyed.

Sakura took a moment to gather all the information. Then she shrugged, "alright! Why not."

"I'll tell you why not...Naruto will make butterflies fly out of your pockets." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"You'll be broke in ten minutes," Sasuke clarified.

"Oh, well...just one bowl then," Sakura said.

"Hmph, shut up Sasuke. Fine, but I won't share," Naruto pouted.

Sakura sweatdropped. She then remembered something, "Oh my God."

"WHAT! You don't have money?" Naruto asked as a wet booger hung down.

"NO!" She smacked him at the back of his head.

_Looks like she returning back to normal._ Sasuke thought.

"I remember when we were supposed to get those bells from Kakashi but we failed. He scolded at us especially me because I kept looking for you even though Naruto was right next to me when I could have helped him. We weren't allowed to eat that morning but he only let you and I eat while Naruto was tied up on a tree. We were forbidden to feed him or else we fail but we did anyway and Kakashi then shouts, "YOU PASSED!" Sakura eyes brightened.

From the ground, Naruto slowly got up, "really? You remember that? AWESOME."

"Okay Naruto, now remember what you said," Sasuke cleverly put the pieces together.

"AWESOME?" Naruto asked.

"No, stupid. You weren't going to share your ramen. I guess, you have to piss Sakura off to make her remember stuff." Sasuke said.

"Aww, no fair. I'll just end up getting hurt at the end." Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke and Sakura grinned evilly.

"However, that's all I remember." Sakura said sadly.

---

"The HELL, Ino. What do you want?" Kakashi said panting behind her.

She turned around, "I want you and Sakura to be together."

"What?" he asked standing straight.

"You love her don't you?" she asked straight up.

Kakashi scratched his neck and sighed, "yeah."

"AND we hate seeing her with that other guy," Ino said.

"Aww, come on. What will happen if he comes back and she remembers him and then I'm left there putting a huge rock over my head."

"That's a good question. Don't worry about it." Ino said trying to motivate him to go on with her plan.

"Nah, I can't. It's up to Sakura," Kakashi said turning away.

"But Sakura doesn't know what she wants." Ino replied back.

"That's unfair, Ino. Why don't you just let things happen?" Kakashi asked getting annoyed.

"Because, I saw her face. Even though she has amnesia, her true feeling show up on her face. I know she likes you. I saw her with the other guy with Naruto and Sasuke and she doesn't look happy with him. Please, Kakashi. Just hear me out," Ino said desperately, "I owe her."

---

**Author's Notes**: Hooray for CHAPTER TEN! Read and REVIEW! I think I'll end this fic in ten more chapters. Maybe start a SEQUEL! I dunno am I going out of character? If so let me know. I don't like OOC that much. Join my forum it's FUN!


	11. Pain and Broken Hinges

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: I suck at naming chapters but I do it anyway. I decided to make the whole gang involved with the blooming love story. When I look back at the chapters they seem somewhat out of order but yeah. I'll be making a revised version of it when I have the time and of course when I'm done. Thanks to **UniqueWolfLover** and **ShyMoonlight** for reviewing. Join my forum and on with the story.

Reading AID:

--- means a time shift.  
_italics _means somebody is thinking.  
**bold **means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

Chapter ELEVEN - Pain and Broken Hinges

Kakashi walked slowly away from Ino. _Fine, if things won't go my way. THEN I'll make it go my way._

---

"Okay Naruto, it's not working," Sasuke said as he walked to Naruto who was miles away from the pink-haired jounin sitting in the open grassy field.

"You think?" Naruto lifted his chin to show Sasuke his beat up face.

"Sssss...ouch, well...it was worth a try," Sasuke inched back from his hideous face.

Sasuke sat down and they both looked at Sakura from a distance. She looked like she was meditating. Her eyes were closed and hair went where the wind blew.

"Hey, you remember the guy we saw with her a few weeks ago?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "yeah."

"You think she really likes him?"

"I don't know. But, I don't like him."

"Me either."

"Really? Because I was thinking she's be better off with Kakashi."

"Are you friggen serious!"

"Ino talked me into it. When you think about it, they are somewhat perfect for each other."

"He's old! AND he's perverted."

"Then, why don't you marry her."

"No!"

"And why not?" Naruto showed him his face, "Oh right."

"Well, I guess you're right, too."

"You saw him at the hospital...he's changed."

"Yeah..." the wind took another blow, "gee, it seems like you hang around Ino too much. What's up with you guys?"

"I dunno, she kinda makes me happy to see her."

"I'm glad for you, Sasuke," Naruto said nudging him in the rib.

"Yeah? Stop it, Naruto!" Sasuke said getting annoyed, "Okay, how about you? Seeing anybody?"

"Tch, me? I'm not ready to settle down with a woman yet. I'm all ramen and training to be a hokage," Naruto said with a grin.

---

Hmph...it's not working. Sakura thought as she soothed her sore fists. _I wonder where Ino took Kakashi. _

Sakura thought as she soothed her sore fists. 

She sighed and looked behind her. _Naruto and Sasuke have been getting along with each other. I must have forgotten a lot. I don't even remember much about Ino. She was one of my first friends but that's all I can recall. _Sakura felt her forehead. _On the other hand, I don't know much about Kakashi as well. _

It's almost sundown. I wonder when they'll come back.

"Okay, Sakura. One more," Sasuke confronted.

"One more, what?" Ino strolled closer with Kakashi walking behind her.

"Hey Ino," Sasuke greeted her scratching the back of his head.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled to get his attention.

The silver-haired man withdrew his eyes from the ground and looked at her. _Maybe, Ino was right. _He was shocked that Sakura was waiting for him. _Why was she just sitting there in the middle of the field?_

Ino held back and whispered something in Kakashi's ear, "see, I told you." Then she skipped to Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi was mixed with confusion and bewilderment. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, Kakashi. I remember you a little bit now," she smiled at him, "when we're supposed to steal those bells from you."

"Oh, well that's a long time ago," Kakashi said.

"I know. At least, now you don't seem like a stranger to me."

Well, you seem to get stranger everyday. Kakashi thought. He was feared that she did actually like him. The only problem is...she doesn't know she likes someone else. Ino wouldn't tell her and it seems she has brainwashed Sasuke as well. Naruto doesn't want to be involved with love just yet. He's still a little immature for that. The only one left that could tell her was himself. He didn't feel like telling her but he will have to sometime.

---

"Sakura..." Kakashi slowly started.

"Yeah..." She mimicked.

"Ino's throwing you a party in two days," he said.

"Really!" Sakura's eyes brightened with excitement.

"Yeah, she's inviting everyone you knew and I guess, it'll help you remember."

"You'll be there, right?" She asked a little worried.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked back to his apartment, "I don't know."

"You should, I still don't know you that much."

He sighed. _Ino expects me to be there. I really don't want to interfere with her progress. She really isn't progressing when she's falling in love. _He looked at her side profile. _I can't say no. _"Alright, if it makes you happy."

"Yay!" She celebrated. He couldn't help but chuckle.

---

In the middle of the night, Sakura screamed as she woke up and remembered another detail of her lost life. She had a nightmare of Sasuke on the verge of death. She recited the Shinobi rules as she cried over his body.

Sakura knew for sure that she is starting to remember because she wanted to. However, she wanted to remember only certain things. There something pulling her back from remembering her recent past.

"Holy shit. What's going on?" Kakashi barged through the door.

"Kakashi...you broke the door..." Sakura said.

The door had fallen off of it's hinges almost broken in two on the floor. Sakura laughed a little. Kakashi stared at the door. _I hated that door anyway._

"Anyway, what's with all the screaming?" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing, really." Sakura said embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he started to walk away. "Wait...I can't sleep now."

"Why?" He turned around to face her.

"Because the door's broken. It needs to go to the hospital," she joked.

Kakashi chuckled, "well, what do you want me to do?"

She shrugged, " I dunno, could I bunk with you."

"There's another couch, I guess you could," he said groggily.

Sakura took the light blanket and pillow on the bed and trotted over to the living room. Kakashi already had lain down on the bigger couch, so Sakura walked over to the love seat.

"Why is this chair called a love seat anyway?" She randomly asked.

"Because there are two seats," he said trying to make it obvious.

"But what if two friends sat on this chair?" She made the conversation more weirder by the moment.

"Gee, I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know. I sometimes feel like I know someone but he SHOULD only be a friend."

Oh...could it be me she's talking about. "And you have to discuss it through a chair?"

Sakura laughed, "okay, forget what I said. Say something about me."

"Like what?" He said as he started panicking in his head.

"I dunno, anything," she looked at him as he put an arm under his head.

"Well," he said defeated, "you're hair is pink. It smells like strawberries..."

"Wait...how did you know that?" she sat up a little surprised.

Whoops...time to lie. "Because you used to talk so much about your shampoo when we were training." _Yeah that's a good one._

"Because you used to talk so much about your shampoo when we were training." 

"Oh..." she bought it.

Kakashi smiled, "anyway, I don't really know what to say about you. You're just Sakura."

"I'm JUST Sakura?" she repeated.

"Yup, just Sakura..."

"Hmm...I guess I could live with that," she smiled, "...Kakashi?"

Kakashi thought he was off the hook, "yeah..."

Sakura thought it wasn't appropriate to ask what she was about to ask so she tucked herself in, "nevermind...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

---

**Author's Notes**: Well, this chapter had a lot of talking. I had to think something up to make it longer so it doesn't sound like I'm rushing to the good stuff. ANYWAY, I tried. REVIEW and join in my forum...IT'S FUN!


	12. Dance with Me

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, I'm serious about this now...I NEED MORE REVIEWS...not that I'm not happy with what I got but still...anyway, this is CHAPTER TWELVE...it gets better after this I SWEAR! You know why? BECAUSE, I spent all night writing up to Chapter SIXTEEN by hand. Pretty sweet hey! My mind wouldn't stop working! Anyway if you want me to post the chapters I want more REVIEWS! I'm not posting any new reviewers today but I will next chapter so HURRY.

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics _means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter TWELVE** - Dance with Me

Last night got Kakashi thinking what was on her mind lately. He couldn't just ignore it. Eventually, Kakashi set it aside and decided to take her on just for old times sake. Sakura denied sparring against him but he kept taunting and it just pissed her off.

"Fine, you'll be sorry you asked," Sakura said bravely.

---

Sakura and Kakashi had been sparring for hours and it seems that Sakura was winning. Sakura had pinned Kakashi down about ten times but not enough to keep him there. This fight lacked weapons for a good clean TaiJutsu brawl.

Sakura sat on top of Kakashi, "well, that's like eleven times now, isn't it?"

He stared at her with affection and it seemed to have gotten her to loosen up.

"Minus one," he quickly said as the tables have turned. Kakashi had grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and gently lay her on her stomach on the ground.

"Ouch," she groaned. _Hmph...I would have won. If only I wasn't distracted. No fair._

Kakashi sat under a shading tree and chugged on a bottle full of water. Sakura sat next to him feeling very tired. It only took about five minutes before she collapsed on Kakashi's shoulder for a nap.

Maybe, I shouldn't have worked her up like that. Kakashi took drank the last bit of water and admired the season's nature.

---

From a very far distance, Ino and Sasuke had been spying on them.

"I'm getting tired of spying on people. Maybe we should give them their privacy," Sasuke complained.

"Shush! Aww, look at them. Aren't they cute?" Ino said while looking through her binoculars. Sasuke crossed his arms and drifted to sleep under a shading tree as well. "Okay, fine," she said as she sat next to him.

---

The sun had started to set and Sakura had been asleep for almost three hours already. Kakashi looked at the sleeping beauty and traced his finger around her hairline. He quickly withdrew his hand as she shifted in her sleep. _I guess, I have to carry her home._

He gently lifted her in his arms and made sure her head rested on his chest.

---

When they got home, Kakashi placed her on his bed. Slowly he tried to remove his arm but Sakura hung onto it like a teddybear.

Great...

He tugged his arm a bit but Sakura just held on to it tighter. _She's got a grip. _

He sighed. _I guess, I sleep here tonight._

He looked around for the best way to sleep but there isn't any. So, to his misfortune, he had to sit next to the bed and rested his head on the edge of it. Which didn't look very comfortable.

---

The next day, Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi sleeping on the ground, arm still in her embrace. She blushes at what she had put him through but she appreciated it.

She stood up and made another attempt to lift him. To her surprise, the work out from yesterday had helped her successfully put him on his bed. At this point, Sakura had felt superior in a childish manner. She placed a light blanket on him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Kakashi," she whispered. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and noticed that she wouldn't have to fuss with closing the door because it's on the floor. She giggled and took one last look at the sleeping man.

Sleeping?

Sakura had a sudden mischievieous idea.

Why don't we take a peek at that mask of his, hmm?

She walked slowly towards the masked ninja. She carefully placed a hand above the mask.

Kakashi grabbed her hand still asleep.

She gasped.

He let go of her hand and turned over to sleep on his stomach.

Sakura snapped her fingers. _Damn reflexes._ She had given up and walked out the doorway.

---

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Naruto!" Sakura called out. She had left the apartment for a while to find her messy-haired, blonde boy training in the open field.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura. You remembered my name!" He discontinued his practices.

"Good morning," she cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning to you too," she said back.

"Listen, I don't have my keys to my apartment. I need to get some clothes," Sakura started, "could I ask you a favour and come with me?"

"Gee, Sakura. Your apartment has that crazy old bastard waiting at the front desk. He'd give you the keys anyway. He thinks you have short-term memory loss," he grinned.

"Haha," she let out a fake laugh, "very funny. No, seriously, come with me?"

"Alright, what are friends for?" He laughed, "BUT, I wasn't kidding about that short-term memory loss thing. He actually thinks you forget every minute."

Sakura lightly tapped the back of his head. Naruto expected more but she was in a happy mood this morning. _I wonder what's up with her._

---

Sakura was told that the party was semi formal. _Why did they have to go semi formal on me? It's just a damn party to help me remember._

Naruto sat on her bed in her bedroom as Sakura scanned her closet for clothes. She tossed some clothes above Naruto's head. He was grossed out with the undergarments that happened to touch his skin. _Eww..._

Sakura looked at his expression, "so immature." She pushed aside some clothes that hung in her closet to find a simple white dress. "Aww, this is pretty. I wonder when I wore this."

Naruto sat frozen and quiet on the bed afraid she might bury him with lingerie but instead Sakura reached for her duffle bag at the other side of her bed and tossed it at him.

"Could you put them in that bag?" She asked nicely with a few blinks.

Naruto sighed, "fine, but you owe me another bowl of ramen. A jumbo bowl!"

Sakura laughed.

---

Kakashi woke up and streched. He rubbed his eye and looked around. _Wait...Sakura was just here._ He checked under the bed. _Wasn't I supposed to be on the floor?_

He leapt out of bed and scurried to the kitchen. There hung a note on the refridgerator. It read:

Kakashi,

I found you sleeping on the floor this morning, I was so embarrassed. I went out for a walk. I'll be back soon.

Sakura.

P.S. you look really cute when you're asleep.

At the bottom of the paper, she drew a horse. _What's the horse for? _It looked very silly looking. But he chuckled and took down the note.

He sighed knowing she was okay. Suddenly the phone rang. Kakashi hurriedly picked it up.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "hello?"

"Ahh, Kakashi. You're awake. It's two o'clock!"

"Save it. I'm always late, who cares." He paused, "uhh, who is this?"

"Ino." She replied plainly.

"Ohhhhh, what do YOU want?" He asked rudely.

"Come on, now. Be nice. Today's the party. You have to be there despite what you said to me," she demanded practically slurring the words together.

"Okay,"

"Okay. Okay? What? It took you long enough to say that! Why didn't you just tell me before?" She screamed.

"Calm down, Sakura asked me."

"Oh," she said frustrated. _Sakura ONLY had to ask._ "Well, I'm coming over. You need something to wear."

"Can't I just come with my uniform?"

"NO!" With that she hung up.

Kakashi put down the receiver, "crazy woman."

---

"Saaaaaakura...I'm done," Naruto sang.

"One more, that's IT!" She said angrily.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

Stupid restaurant! No JUMBO BOWL? Sakura hammered her fist on the table as she watched Naruto happily wolfed down another bowl of ramen.

---

"Look at you. You look fabulous," Ino clapped.

Kakashi sweatdropped. _She had everything planned, didn't she?_ He looked down on his clothes, "you know, you didn't have to spend your money on this."

He wore a pair of designer jeans, a white t-shirt under a pin-striped blazer. He also wore his dog tag necklace and mask. Of course you couldn't part him from it anyway.

"Nuh-uh, number one, I'm a girl! I love to shop! So don't tell me not to spend my money on stuff because I will. Number two, I couldn't resist. I saw you guys yesterday fighting. Aww, it was great! I took pictures..."

"You what?" he choked on his saliva.

"Relax. Where was I...oh yeah. Number three, lose the mask."

"What? NO! And that wasn't a reason why you bought this!"

"Alright, alright. You don't have to, if you don't want to but to tell the truth, you'd look better without it."

"Forget it." He ended. He went to his bedroom to change.

She shrugged. It was his signature style after all.

BUZZ!

Ino gasped, "who's that?"

"Shhhhh..." he said as he returned to the living room.

"Hey, it's me! Sakura! I forgot. I don't have any keys."

"You didn't give her keys..." Ino shook her head.

He mouthed the words 'shut up' at her. He buzzed Sakura up.

Ino ran to the balcony. _Time to escape._ She jumped out the balcony.

Kakashi ran to the balcony, "wait, there's any escape stairs..." but it was too late. She had already jumped out. He looked down the balcony.

"Hiya, what are you looking at?" she stepped outside the sliding door.

"There...was...a...bird and it fell down," he lied.

"Aww, lets go help it, Kakashi," she said as she ran out the door.

Aww, man. He hurried after her.

---

"Where is it?" Sakura asked looking around the front of the building.

"It's uhh..." he studdered.

Ino, who hid in the bushes, summoned a bird. A tiny, cute looking bird flew into the bush. _This will do. _Ino whispered to the bird.

"There it is," he pointed to a limping baby bird by the bushed where Ino hid.

"Aww, poor birdie," she scooped it up and pat it's feathery head.

Kakashi sighed with relief.

Ino sneaked away from the bush and went around the corner and back.

"HEY!" Ino said to them, "time for some female bonding." She linked her arm around Sakura's and dragged her away.

"Wait, here Kakashi. Take good care of it," she smiled at him.

As they passed Kakashi, Ino whispered in his ear, "that was a stupid cover up."

---

Ino had booked a contemporary ballroom for the party and of course everyone was there. Kakashi had worn what he was supposed to and decided to get away from the crowd to the balcony.

He was only able to talk to Sakura for two minutes until a bunch of people butted in. He stood for a couple of minutes outside until Iruka joined him.

"Hey, Sakura looks mighty fine tonight, eh?" Kakashi looked at the obviously drunk man.

Iruka kept poking his elbow at Kakashi's ribs, "yeah, yeah, yeah...leave me alone," he reluctantly answered. But she was beautiful tonight. Her dress was breathtaking. Her face was even more astonishing. Her physique, spine-tingling. He turned away to see that she looked at him.

"Hey, she's waving at you. Hey, hey, Kakashi," Iruka bothered.

Kakashi pushed the irritating voice away.

"Whatever man, I'll go buy you a drink..." Iruka calmed down a bit.

As moments passed, the waitress kept bringing him martinis ordered by Iruka.

He took a couple of sips and declared that he hated martini. _Stupid Iruka..._

"Kakashi?" A familiar voice asked behind him. He turned around. It was Sakura. "Dance with me?" She simply asked with a smile.

"I can't dance," he replied dejectedly.

"Yes, you can," she encouraged.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Please?" She looked at his drink, "with an olive on top?"

I don't LIKE martinis! The heck... Sakura had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

She positioned his hand on her waist and the other in her hand, "ready?" They swayed to the music and Sakura was surprised that he was actually a very good dancer, "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"You thought," he said.

They danced all night. Rock Lee begged to cut in with his green tux but she ignored the thick eyebrowed boy and kept her eyes at Kakashi's.

Ino was overwhelmed with success and snapped pictures of the couple. She was stopped soon after by Sasuke.

"Wanna dance?" He offered his hand.

She smiled at him, "I thought you'd never ask."

"You thought," he smiled back at her.

---

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, I know lots of balconies and random randomness. I have no clue whether Ino is like that and I don't know if Iruka is a drunkard. So, whatever. Laugh if you think it's funny. I thought it was. By the way, I suck at fighting scenes so, no flames. RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!

Forum? Click on my profile and click on my forum and there you go! Leave a few lines! IT'S FUN!


	13. Killer Bees

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: OH MY GOD, you guys made me so happy! I finally made it to a hundred reviews and more!I read over chapter twelve and I noticed I rushed. I'll fix it up later. Okay, here's chapter THIRTEEN. Thanks to **kakashilover13**, **flame** **gazer**, **Liltoughiepunkie**, **HikariStar77**, **Yuika** and **Hatake-Celina** for reviewing! If I missed you please let me know!

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter THIRTEEN** - Killer Bees

The next couple of days, Kakashi and Sakura had grown closer than friends. Nothing too intimate, however. Most days, Kakashi would take her out to dinner or go on a romantic stroll at nights. He would never think of doing anything more than that except to kiss her. There were many times he attempted but he knew it wouldn't be right. Sakura, technically, is in a relationship with someone else.

On some nights when Kakashi couldn't sleep, he'd walk into the room to make sure Sakura was safe. She was now his escape from his awful childhood memories and the harsh battles he endured. Reading his books were no longer a hobby. All he wanted to do was to spend time with Sakura or just plainly seeing her. He didn't even bother to fix the door. He stared at the inanimate object on the floor. _It's one less door to open to see her..._

Ino always had an eye looking out for Sakura. She was the first to notice anything that went between the couple. Once in a while she'd ask Sakura to go shopping, knowing it might not be a good idea that she spend too much time with Kakashi. She didn't want to make it obvious that she planned out everything.

On days Sakura hung out with Ino, Sasuke and Naruto asked Kakashi to chill with them. Of course their usual stop was at Naruto's favourite restaurant and since Sakura wasn't there to pay, Naruto made an effort to find Iruka.

"Oh, no! Not this place..." Iruka would usually say as he hesitated to enter the large building. Naruto grabbed his arm inside to see today's special...RAMEN.

---

"That was delicious..." Naruto indulged.

"Speak for yourself, you ate everyone's share," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I am...I thought that huge bowl was for me," he said confused.

Iruka and Kakashi chuckled at the sandy-blonde shinobi.

"...well, anyway, lets go to the pub," Iruka suggested.

Before Sakura came back, he usually spent time with his friends drinking at that pub. Although, Genma, Anko, Yamato and the others were currently recruited in a mission, what more better to do but spend it with the remaining group? Kakashi was eager to see Sakura but Iruka had already dragged him in.

They sat at the corner booth and Iruka ordered a couple of rounds.

"Saaaay...Kakashi, you look different when you're not reading those books," Naruto noticed.

"That's right, because I found one in that well," Sasuke hinted as he nudged Naruto, "remember when I asked you how far that well went down?"

"You didn't have to drop me in there you know!" Naruto exploded, "I was there for two days!"

"Ahhh, that explains the whimpering when I passed by it," Iruka rubbed his chin.

Kakashi laughed.

"I wasn't whimpering..." he denied.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, what?" Kakashi pretended he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yeeeeeah...well?" Iruka said feeling left out.

"It's not mine..."

"You sure?" Naruto asked holding out the evidence, waving it in front of Kakashi's lazy eye.

"You could have given it to Naruto," Sasuke laughed not believing a word Kakashi said, "he's starting to read it, you know?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi said lifting an eyebrow, "it's a good book..."

"Shut up, I just opened the book I wasn't reading anything," Naruto denied.

The group laughed. Kakashi was relieved the conversation didn't get further than that. He drank the least in the group. He sat quietly at the booth while laughing at Iruka, making a complete idiot of himself. They had so much fun, just them guys, that he almost forgot about Sakura.

"I'm going to retire for the night," Kakashi declared, "Naruto, since you ate everything, you can make sure Iruka makes it home safely. He looks pretty bad," he eyed the drunken Iruka sleeping on the table.

"Okay, just as soon as I finish drawing a horse on his face," Naruto said.

_What's with everyone drawing horses._ Kakashi thought as he remembered Sakura's funny drawing of one.

"Oh, yeah. If Sakura's been drawing horses...I taught her," Naruto said as he read his mind.

Kakashi sweatdropped. As he turned to leave he raised a hand in a departing gesture.

---

When he got home, Sakura was already asleep. He scanned around the room. It seemed almost permanent that she stays there. Her girly stuff were scattered everywhere. The washroom had her toothbrush, her shampoo, brush...everything. He walked over to her and put a hand on his hip. He smiled at her exhausted face. He slowly removed her shoes and place a light blanket over her. It was practically a habit now. _She looks so beautiful even in sleep. _He thought.

He walked to the kitchen and lazily pressed a button on the phone.

"You have one message...BEEP," the machine replied, "Hey, Kakashi. It's Tsunade, I booked an appointment for Sakura in two days. Sorry for the late notice but you hardly answer the phone. Anyway, It's been a month since her accident and I just wanted how much she's progressed. So, 1:00 PM..." Kakashi eraced the message before she could even say bye. He didn't know why he did it but he did it anyway.

Monday, 1:00 PM...that's all I need to know.

---

The next morning, Kakashi had wanted omit Sakura's fear of heights. It is necessary for a shinobi to have no fears while in battle. What more could he do but make her climb the tree he first fell in love with her.

"Sakura...you know you have to face your fears sometime..." he started. He squinted at the oak tree to find something disappointing, "DAMN..."

"What is it?" She asked following his gaze.

It's a bee hive hanging under his branch. Yes, HIS branch. He practically claimed it, since he's the only one that sat on it anyway. The hive was securly attached under it.

"Wait here," he said.

Sakura watched him walk over to a bench. He reached for a staff pole.

_Stupid Iruka, doesn't know it's dangerous to leave his things lying about._ Kakashi grinned. He walked back to Sakura, "I'm going to get rid of it."

"But you don't have to. I can't climb it anyway," Sakura walked a safe distance away from the tree.

Kakashi climbed the tree and sat on a branch right under the hive. He tapped it lightly with Iruka's staff. Convinced that nobody's home he stabbed one end into the hive, causing it to fall to the ground.

Kakashi looked carefully at the hive. Moments later, a swarm of killer bees flew out. _Oh no..._"Sakura, run!"

Sakura ignored what he said. "Hmph, I'm not climbing that tree."

"SAKURA!" Kakashi warned as he flipped out of the tree. He ran towards he and grabbed her by the waist.

The bees flew towards the running couple. "What? Kakashi? There's bees chasing us!" Sakura panicked.

"Yeah, I know," he sweatdropped.

They made for the dock that lead to the lake. "We're not jumping in there are we?"

"You know how to swim?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, but..." Sakura was cut off as they plunged into the cool water.

---

"Hey, where's my staff?" Iruka spoke hung-overishly. He looked at the huge oak tree and went over to find his staff pole, "ahhhhh, there it is," he bent over to pick it up from the ground. He looked right beside it. _What's a hive doing here? _Iruka poked it gently. Another swarm of bees ascended from it.

"SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iruka ran swinging his staff at them.

---

Kakashi held Sakura as they floated to the surface. They gasped for air. Kakashi quickly fixed up his mask as it almost slipped off.

"Oh MY GOD! HEEEEEEELP! Get them away from meeeeee!" Iruka said following some fowl language. The women of the village covered their children's ears.

Sakura giggled which then eventually made Kakashi laugh too. He swam to the dock and held out a hand to pull Sakura up.

Finally, Iruka jumped into the lake. As soon as the bees left, Iruka swam to the surface and to Kakashi who was helping Sakura up.

The couple collapsed on the dock taking deep breaths, gasping for air. Sakura was on top of Kakashi almost close enough to kiss him.

"Kakashi, aren't you going to help me up too?" Iruka asked innocently almost in a gay manner.

Kakashi felt a little grossed out and Sakura laughed at his expression, "Help him..." Sakura said with a little pout.

Kakashi couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes, "Alright, Iruka..." he grinned as he slipped out from under Sakura, "don't get drunk now," he slapped his back as he withdrew him from the lake.

Iruka hugged Kakashi as they stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura giggled.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Kakashi wiped his cheek.

Iruka collapsed on the dock as Kakashi punched him on the face.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled. She scooted over to the poor drunk man.

"Ughhh, Sakura..." Iruka said weakly, "you're so pretty...Kakashi's a lucky motherfucker..."

Sakura and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I thought I told Naruto to make sure he got home safely..." Kakashi trailed off.

He tugged on the unconscience man's arm and lifted the him on his shoulder.

"Where should we take him?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke's house, "there...Sasuke's the closest."

Sakura scurried behind him as they made they're way over. The women and men stared at the trio all drenched in water.

Kakashi waved at them with his free hand, "we're okay." He said to the concerned villagers as he knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Sakura, Kakashi...Iruka?" Sasuke answered the door with a 'just-woken-up' look.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Could we settle here for awhile?" Sakura asked.

He scratched the back of his head, "why, not?" He gestured the three to his living room and opened a closet full of towels.

Kakashi lay the sleeping Iruka on the couch. Iruka had his arms around his neck. He quickly unclasped Iruka's hands and placed them under his sleeping weight. _Sick bastard..._

Sasuke threw towels at them, "sorry, I don't really know how to provide or whatever..."

Sakura whispered to Kakashi, "how much did you guys drink?"

It was a rhetorical question but he shrugged. Kakashi had only a bottle because he didn't want to disappoint her when he came home drunk.

Kakashi wrapped a towel around Sakura and threw one at Iruka. He grabbed a towel for himself as well and dabbed it on his mask and dried his hair.

Sasuke folded his fingers together with both index and middle fingers pointing up. He concentrated with his eyes closed and blew fire through the circle he formed with his thumb and index finger. He performed a Katon Housenka no Jutsu on the fireplace. Sakura was impressed how skilled Sasuke was at starting a fire but not like how she used to when she was a genin.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to join us?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb as all his chakra was drained from him, "uhhh, I can't. I have a lot on my mind." With that he stepped outside.

It was quiet and the two sat in front of the fireplace. Sakura took occasional glances at the silver-haired shinobi.

Kakashi noticed but refrained himself looking at her. He just stared at the fire, legs crossed and hands holding on to the towel around him.

Sakura fiddled with her hands practicing some of the hand seals at the uncomfortable silence. Kakashi watched her fingers move swiftly and noted that she remembers her NinJutsus.

"Kakashi, do I have a family? Was I adopted like Naruto?" Sakura asked breaking the silence as she stopped fidgeting with her fingers.

Kakashi didn't want to say it but he had to, it was his duty to help her remember. "I don't know anything about your father...but your mother, she...died," Sakura nodded. She knew. She didn't remember but she had a feeling. She shook her tears away before it ever formed.

Kakashi didn't go any further. He felt that was enough information to carry. If she wanted more she'd ask but he knew she wouldn't. Sakura thought about his parents. But when she looked at him she knew it's not something worth knowing about and breaking his heart thinking about it. It showed. Kakashi was thinking about his father. _White Fang...My father was the Legendary Sannin..._

Sakura decided to change the subject, "Kakashi...If you find somebody you love...would you have a family?"

As soon as she finished Kakashi had forgotten what he was thinking about. _A family? If I found somebody I love? _He looked at Sakura and shook his head, "I...I don't know."

Sakura was disappointed at the response he gave her. She wished he's open up more. She sat there silently.

"But..." he continued, "I always thought what a little one of me would look like..." he said with a smile. Unbelieving what he just said made him uneasy as Sakura's green eyes smiled at him.

Sakura thought for a moment, "yeah, I think he'd look very cute."

Kakashi looked back at her as she stared back at he fire. The fire enhanced her warm profile and her eyes shone with the dancing flames. A small smile formed on her lips and slowly turned her head to meet eyes with Kakashi.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He leaned in closer, slowly pulling down the cloth that covered his mouth. Sakura inched closer closing her eyes as she anticipated. Before their lips could touch they jerked away as the door opened. Sakura's eyes jolted open and Kakashi fixed his mask. Sasuke walked in and realised he interrupted. They both stood up.

"Uhhh, thanks Sasuke for your hospitality," Sakura said with a blush.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and folded his towel. Their hair was a bit damp but they decided that they should leave before Sasuke could question them.

"What about Iruka?"

"Errmmm...could you watch over him?" Kakashi asked, "careful though, he might start smooching."

Sasuke shuddered.

"Alright, see you later." Kakashi escorted Sakura out the door before Sasuke could even decline.

"Great..." Sasuke muttered.

---

Kakashi felt both relieved and disappointed. He was relieved that he didn't kiss her because he'd feel guilty if he did. Disappointed, because he didn't. It didn't make sense but he wanted to know what it might have felt like to kiss those lushious lips of hers.

They walked with a gap between them. Nervously, she twirled her hair in between her fingers. She knew he was deep in thought.

Kakashi stared at the ground. Without notice, Sakura slipped her hand in his, closing the gap between them. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and brought it to his veiled lips.

Sakura blushed at his romantic gesture and continued walking home.

---

**Author's Notes**: I think this is the longest I've written. Anyway, Chapter FIFTEEN is my favourite chapter and it works out to be posted on Christmas! YAY! Review! Join my FORUM!


	14. Overcomed Fears

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: It's Christmas! In the past few days, I've been trying to look for my presents and you'll never believe what happened...I didn't get any. Well I have like a huge amount of cash from my parents but they shoulda at least bought me something. Isn't it the thought that counts. Actually, I'll take that back. My mom would probably get me something I wouldn't like anyway. I have a new xanga thingy so if you want to learn more about me then I suggest you go to it. Here's chapter FOURTEEN! Thanks to , and for reviewing!

**Reading AID:  
**--- means a time shift.  
_italics _means somebody is thinking.  
**bold **means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter FOURTEEN -** Overcomed Fears

"Sakura's doing great. She's remembered a lot and quickly than I expected. Although, the akward thing about it is that she only remembers the greater past and her recent past remains unknown," Tsunade spoke as she recorded her observations.

"What's wrong about that? Doesn't it all go in order?" Kakashi asked confused.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and looked at him in the eye, "usually, those are one of the first things she should remember. Memories tend to return like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle; these bits and pieces return in random order..." she trailed off and turned to look out the window, "unless..."

"What? Unless, what?" He asked hastily.

"Unless, she's trying really hard not to remember," She finally said turning back to him.

"But, why?" He said in a shocked expression, "Doesn't she want to remember everything?"

"I don't know..." Tsunade walked further from her desk and looked through the two-way mirror. Sakura sat on the patient's bed, deep in thought. "You might want to do something about her phobia. It would be unfortunate for her if she were to go back to an s-ranked mission with...that."

Kakashi nodded, remembering that he tried already.

---

"So how am I doing?" She asked cheerfully.

"Good." Kakashi was still trying to figure her out. _Why is she doing this?_

Sakura refrained from asking anything else. He didn't look like he was in the mood. They walked their usually route back to Kakashi's apartment.

_The oak tree..._Kakashi thought. They usually passed by it so why not give it a chance. After all, he removed the hive. Kakashi stood in front of it and looked up.

It's getting dark and Sakura wondered why he stood there. _Please, don't make me climb it. _

Kakashi read her mind as he saw it on her face. He climbed it anyway hoping she'd come after him.

Sakura looked up as he jumped from branch to branch. _Oh no..._

Kakashi sat on his usual spot. He glanced down at her. If he knew her well, she would get angry and run after him for leaving her down there. If he knew Sakura well, she would want him and do anything if it means facing her fears to be up there beside him. _Please Sakura..._he thought as he looked at her standing at the bottom.

_Hmph...I'm not climbing it EVER._ She sat down, leaning at the base of the tree._ I don't care how long he stays there. I'm not going up there._

She sat down, leaning at the base of the tree. 

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura..."

_NO...I can't._ She looked up at him. The more she felt reluctant, the more she wished so much that she was up there with him. He looked so lonely.

She sighed heavily, _Whyyyyyy? _She read his expressions.

She felt defeated, _It's all or nothing..._ The climb was easy. Her body was trembling, however. "Wouldn't it be nice if we were older then we wouldn't have to wait so long. And wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we beloooongg," she sang loudly, trying to forget what she couldn't believe she was doing, "You know it's gonna make it that much better when we could say goodnight and stay toooogeeethhher."

Kakashi chuckled at her. Sakura didn't have the best singing voice but she was entertaining to listen to.

Sakura caught her breath, eyes still closed. She was a few of branches away still. "Hmph..." she managed to say uneasily, "wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new. And after having spent the day together, hold each other close the whole night throooughh..."

"Whoa...don't go any further. You're here already," Kakashi said afraid she might fall again, "give me your hand."

"My hand? I don't even know where you are..." she panicked.

"Use your other senses. Listen to my voice," he held out his hand.

"Hmph..." she motioned her hand towards his. She could feel his warmth. Quickly, she grabbed his hand.

Kakashi swung her over to his branch. She panted heavily. "...Sakura..."

"What?" she hugged the limb with her body, shaking.

"You did it. All you have to do is open your eyes," Kakashi said tenderly.

Eyes shut tight, Sakura tried to loosen up. But, she shut it tightly again.

"I'll take off my mask..." he persuaded.

_What? Really?_ Sakura, immediately shot open her eyes. "Heeeeey...you tricked me..." she said realising that he hadn't taken it off. "Oh my GOD...we're so high up." She closed her eyes again.

"Well. Let's call it a day. I thought I'd just try..." He said disappointedly.

"Wait...okay...just...give me...a few moments..." she struggled to say. She searched for he hand for security. Kakashi realised what she wanted so he placed his hand on the space between them.

When she found his hand she squeezed it and sighed heavily.

She opened her eyes. The gigantic moon enroped her gaze. She was breathtaken. _Wow...it's so pretty..._

This moment reminded Kakashi the last time they both were up here. He looked at her like he did then. Her face glowed with the moon like the sun did then. Her eyes changed colour from green to gray like it turned from green to hazel then. Her hair blew in the wind like it did then. He was mesmerized...captivated...hypnotized by her beauty.

"I thought you were afraid of heights..." he said.

"You thought," she smiled.

"Are you sure? We're about a million feet above the ground," he joked.

"I'm sure, I was up here before."

"Yeah..."

"I fell," she said looking down then back to his face, "in love."

Kakashi sighed a little and thoughts came rushing back into his head. _Hatsufreakhu...right?_ He was interrupted.

"...with you," she said and quickly looked away.

He froze. _With me? _Was the only thing that came to mind.

Sakura felt uneasy with his sudden stiffness. He hadn't said anything after what she had. _Ugh...why did I say that! Duh...he doesn't like you. GOD! How could you not know? _She mentally beated herself.

Kakashi gently squeezed her hand to get her attention. Once she turned her head, his lips were on hers. She was shocked at the sudden action. She closed her eyes. _No mask? _She thought as she cupped his jaw. He pulled her closer to his protective and loving embrace. It didn't last long and it wasn't the kind of kiss you'd see in movies. It was sweet and wonderful in its own way.

---

Naruto was up all night. He whistled a tune as he walked at the park. He sensed a movement in the tree above him. He squinted his eyes, observing the couple embracing. He noticed a pink-haired kunoichi...and a silver-haired sensei...kissing?

"Well, I'll be damned. Sakura is the greatest ninja of all time," Naruto said to himself. Not wanting to interrupt he walked away noting the perfect couple. "Hehe...wait until I tell Ino. She'll be so JEALOUS," he snickered.

---

When they parted, Sakura took a look at his face. She blushed at his handsome features. Kakashi kissed her brow, her cheek and her lips.

They sat in silence, side by side, hand in hand. She placed her head on his shoulder and watched the moon together.

---

**Author's Notes**: Teehee...how was that? I thought it was sweet. What can I say? I watch too many romantic movies. I read them too XD. Review!


	15. Lost Hope

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: YAY! Chapter FIFTEEN! It's my favourite. I had a lot of fun writing it. So enjoy! Don't forget to join my forum! Merry Christmas everyone.

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody is thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody is talking.  
'' means somebody is doing an action or a sound.

---

**Chapter FIFTEEN** - Lost Hope

Kakashi had to carry Sakura back home once again. She had fallen asleep.

He quietly made his way to his room and placed her gently onhis bed. Slowly, he removed his arm but Sakura called out his name. Kakashi tried to ignore it. She searched for him in her sleep and woke up alarmed that his warmth had disappeared.

_Damn..._He froze.

"...Kakashi," she said groggily.

"nhh...yeah?"

"Don't leave me," she requested.

Kakashi thought it to be a bad idea. But what could he do? Deny? After they kissed? Defeatedly he walked closer. "Okay," he whispered. He longed for her touch, her smell. Sakura secured his embrace, not wanting him to leave.

Several minutes later, Sakura fell asleep again. Kakashi couldn't understand. He thought she loved Hatsuharu. Everytime he saw her she was happy, always smiling. She was dazed like she was in some fairytale. But could it be Hatsuharu, she was thinking about? Or was it him. Does she even remember? It was difficult to say, really. He never asked...but why should he? Kakashi was tangled with questions as he held the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him. _God...why is she so beautiful..._

---

The sun finally peaked through the blinds. Kakashi slept an hour after Sakura but he still managed to wake up first. Why? He hadn't really slept properly with those thoughts encircling his mind. It created a dream. Something that scared him. He wasn't ready for it but everything seemed so real. He crept out of the apartment. He needed air. Her presence merely paralyzed him.

---

It's the first day of autumn. He couldn't believe how time went by so fast. This was his time to reflect on last night's events. He wasn't too happy about it actually. It was guilt. It was so wrong to get what he had always wanted and yet leave Sakura clueless.

Hatsuharu? Who is he?

It's your goddamn boyfriend, I forgot to tell you about.

Kakashi thought how this conversation would come about.

A stack of newpapers were dropped before him. He took his pocketknife cut the fibre that fastened them. He picked one up. The front page illustrates a familiar person.

"Urashima portrays a reliable captain. Leading the ANBU troops to battle, cost nothing more than a few injuries. The mission was a remarkable success, finishing in less than an expected three years...Three months was all it took for Urashima Hatsuharu...They will be returning back to Kohonagakure tomorrow..."

Kakashi crumpled the newspaper in anger. He hated the way the people praised him like he was some god. They hated Naruto because his body sealed the Kyubi no Yoko. Sometimes, he questioned why he's still here in Kohona.

Since Hatsuharu will be back tomorrow, he made it final that he tells Sakura tonight. There's no other way. He couldn't just let her find out. It was cruel. To have her find out the she was lied to for three months. He was supposed to help her remember her past.

He apathetically, walked past Sasuke, who as well have read the newpaper. He knew for sure what will happen tonight. He had to tell Ino and Naruto.

---

Sakura stretched and got up from bed. It was the best sleep she had in days. Kakashi had always made her nervous. Not because he looked serious, but because she had always felt something for him when she moved in. It started with his appealing physique, then his stoic attitude and then his handsome face and searing kiss. She didn't care about his flaws or what people thought about them together.

She felt her body float just thinking about him. And that's when she realised that she had developed grown up feelings. NOT a little girly crush. She wanted to be with him forever and the feeling was rather really strong. She was determined to find him that morning since, of course, he wasn't there. Sakura hurriedly put on her coat and went out the door.

---

It's 4:00 PM and it started to rain heavily. Kakashi knew he had to go back but Sakura had beaten him before he could.

"...Sakura," he said slowly. She was all wet but so was he. He sat atop the dead tree trunk he had been beating up since the morning.

Sakura had no idea what was up but he looked upset. She walked towards him.

He wished she hadn't come only so that she wouldn't have to hear what he was about to say. She looked into his sad eyes.

"Sakura..." he said once again. He jumped down to meet her, "I..."

Sakura was about to reach for him but he backed away. She never felt so hurt.

"Listen, to me," Kakashi started, "when we kissed yesterday, I...I never meant it. I felt the opportunity to and what can I say after you said you fell in love with me?"

Sakura put her hand over her mouth.

"...I never meant to kiss you. I can't love you, I can't be with you..."

"Why?" she yelled, cutting him off.

"I signed up for another mission..."

"Shut up! Stop it, Kakashi!" she stormed, "Please...tell me the truth. STOP bullshitting me." What could you expect? Having felt so wonderful, so special last night, then being dumped the next with such hurtful words to the heart.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! You want the truth? Okay here it is," he yelled, "Sakura...I love you from the moment you returned. But, unfortunately...it was a mistake. A goddamn mistake! I didn't ask for any of this. It just happened. You loved somebody else. I failed to mention it to you because...because when I look into you eyes...I'm paralyzed. My brain wouldn't function. I wanted to be with you..."

Sakura took a moment to gather what he just said. She stood there almost enraged but heartbroken. She was bomarded with the rest of her memories...and the last one...the one she tried so hard to keep forgotten. _Is he really trying to get rid of me? Hatsuharu...I_, she finally broke down into tears.

Kakashi couldn't stand seeing her cry. He walked off. He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't handle the situation anymore. It's too deep. He knew she remembered everything now because she mumbled the teal-haired bastard's name.

---

"Heeeeey, I was just telling Ino..."

"Shut and listen to me. Remember this guy?" Sasuke cut Naruto off showing a piece of paper with the picture of Hatsuharu.

"Yeeeeah...SO WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's coming back tomorrow. It wouldn't matter. They ki..." Ino started.

"But I saw him today. He didn't look too content, Ino," Sasuke explained, "I think he's going to..."

"That's impossible! I just saw them yesterday..." Naruto butted in. "You know, Sakura and Kakashi, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes..."

"Shut up, Naruto! This is serious," Sasuke slapped him in the face, "Sakura's going to be hurt tonight. I know it."

Ino sighed, "There's nothing we can do..."

---

Kakashi returned to his apartment. He knew Sakura was just there. He could smell her scent lurking around. Apparently, her things are gone. Her key sat on the dining table, no note. Kakashi slammed his fist on the table and gritted his teeth. _She's gone..._

If Sakura was his escape from battle, then battle is his escape from her. A few hours ago, he signed up for the next mission. He wanted to cry but tears never came out of his face. His insides felt pain and his soaked clothing left him cold. He walked over to his father's portrait.

Father...

He looked at his sword displayed before it. Untouched, it seemed to emit a glow. It didn't surprise him, he had enough today. He picked it up anyway and removed the sheath that obscured the sterling silver blade.

Kakashi's father, Hatake Sukumo, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba. He was Kohona's White Fang. The well respected Legendary Sannin until he chose to save one of his comrades over the success of the mission. Konohagakure suffered after it and that's when he commited seppuku. Sukumo passed down this White Chakra Sabre, Kakashi now holds in his hands.

He signed up for a battle that the odds of winning could be a zero...

---

**Author's Notes**: DUN, DUN, DUN. Eeek, please don't cry. My sister did when she read this. It's CHRISTMAS...be happy! Anyway, my little brother's (he's four years old) idol is JESSE McCARTNEY. Isn't that cute? He ran around saying, "if I was faster than Jesse McCartney..." I guess he knows that he could run fast from the ladies. LOL anyway, I tried to make you laugh. REVIEW! (BTW, they didn't do it. Just to let you know XD.)


	16. Something Wrong?

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's Notes**: SORRY for the long update. I was kinda in the zone with WINTER BREAK that there was a few more days till school. Oh well, boyfriend's gone so I guess, I'll be finishing my story in a couple of days. I can't really think when he's not around. OBVIOUSLY because this is a romantic fic. BUT anyway, on with the story. I lost track of my new reviewers, so I'll just type down all that reviewed last chapter! Thanks **littlesapphiregirl**, **JessyBelle**, **Yuika**, **The** **Squabbit**, **ShyMoonlight**, **fluffysnowgirl**, **Hottie** **Eden**, **flame** **gazer**, **Kairi**, **selle18**, **Noyesgirl**, **kakashilover13**, **animeroxz**, **Faye** **Leingod**, **Shika's** **Soul**, **Epona** **Dragonheart** and **Rhonda21** for REVIEWING! I know it sucks that you have to read this before the story but I'm the author! I'm the BOSS! BWAHAHA!

**Reading AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics_ means somebody's thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
**underline** means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody's talking.  
means somebody's doing an action or sound.

---

**Chapter SIXTEEN** - Something Wrong?

The next morning, Sakura woke in her apartment. She recalled yesterday's event and distressingly pushed it aside. She hated the way he made her feel so rejected. Thinking on the other hand, today was the day Hatsuharu arrives at the airport. She felt a little floaty about it but he would expect her to be there waiting for him, anyway.

As she walked into her bathroom, she couldn't help but look in the mirror. She leaned on the counter, taking a closer look at what appears to be Kakashi and her up in the tree. She shook her head and blinked a couple of times at her sudden hallucination. _Naruto..._she thought as she took another look at the mirror. She knocked on it believing that Sasuke or more likely, Naruto must have tampered with it just to piss her off. Much to her surprise, nothing happened. She looked again at the mirror. Nothing was there except her reflection. She saw a streak of tears fell from her eyes.

_Ughhh! Why am I crying?_ She thought, quickly wiping her tears with the bottom of her shirt. _Hmph...IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE! Hatsuharu's waiting for me._

She took a quick shower. The warm water numbed her thoughts for a few minutes, almost forgetting about the time.

RINGGGGG!

_What the hell?_ Sakura thought as she clumsily slipped on the bar of soap. "DAMN IT!" _Ouch..._ She held onto the bar in the shower and pulled herself up. "FUCK! STUPID PHONE! STUPID LIFE! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! KILL ME!" She ran out the shower trying to get to the phone before it stopped ringing. Towel, almost falling off her body she picked up the receiver, "GOD DAMN IT, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE WHY I SHOULDN'T BE ANGRY RIGHT NOW!" She heard a click, "HELLO!" Annoyed, she slammed the receiver back on the phone. Taking a deep sigh, she leaned against the doorway. _Stupid phone, no caller ID!_ She took a look at her bruise on her shoulder faintly forming.

Serveral minutes after she showered she dressed up in a ruffled skirt with a pull over sweater. She slipped on her flats since the season allowed it. The leaves' colours were changing but it wasn't cold yet. She leaned against the main door and put on a smile. _You should be happy! Hatsuharu's back! You're going to have a wonderful time once he's back. You wouldn't have to worry about Kakashi any longer._

_But I...I don't worry about him._ He's fine by himself. YEAH, BY HIMSELF. She frowned a little bit but dismissed it and opened the door.

"Sakura..."

Sakura crossed her arms at the raven-haired shinobi, "Yeah? What? Did you come here to apologize about my mirror?"

"Huh? Your mirror? No, why? What's wrong with it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head at her stupid assumption, "oh nothing, nothing...nothing's wrong with it, really. I didn't see anything," she said then looking at him with a funny expression on his face, "GAHHH...NEVERMIND. So why are you here? Make it quick, I have to meet up with Hatsu..."

"Sakura, please. You know, Kakashi's going off to a mission today and..." He said as he cut her off but she interrupted before he could finish.

"YEAH? So what?" She said as she thought, _GOD, I didn't think he was actually...I...I thought he said that to..._

Sasuke didn't like her cold attitude. Now, he was sure something came up between them. It wasn't like her to act this way. However, he continued on, "...he might die. The odds of surviving this is REALLY, REALLY LOW." He emphasized with crazy hand gestures around the place.

Despite Sasuke's explanation, she felt like a samurai sword pierced her heart. She curled her fingers to a fist. "Good for him. Finally, he's good for something out of all the years he..." she said with her gritted teeth.

"WHY are you acting like this!" he exploded.

She released her fist, and took a step before Sasuke as he took a step back. "BECAUSE, Sasuke!" She started and decided to discontinue, "ARGH! Nevermind. It's difficult to even say. Especially, you! YOU!" Sakura turned her head away, "Please stand aside. I have to go!"

"No, Sakura. During the past few days, I was happy that you were happy. You smiled everyday, you enjoyed his company. Now that he's leaving soon, I can't relax until I fix this. I don't know how this is any of my business but Sakura...I know you're not happy..."

"STOP IT, SASUKE!" She yelled as she clutched her ears.

Sasuke started to smirk, "I guess I was right after all. You do have feelings for him, heh?"

"Hmph, don't act all smug. Like you said," she removed her hands from her ears as she mocked his words, "I don't know how this is my business." She shot a glance at him.

Sasuke looked away. _Argh...how bitter._

"I thought so...if you could excuse me," she said as she walked past him.

"Wait Sakura!" He yelled a few metres away now. She looked back feeling discontented with the conversation already. "I'm probably the wrong person to say this but...you've made mistakes before but this could be the biggest mistake you're ever going to make in your life. You're right, that it's none of my business but don't come to me telling me I was right."

Sakura turned away and smirked, "you expect me to listen to that? I bet Ino sent you here."

_She knew about Ino's plan?_ Sasuke thought wide-eyed.

She started walking away, "I kinda had a feeling she was part of this thing..."

"But, I came here under my own will. Ino had nothing to do with my coming here," he interrupted.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Well...it's too late. You can't change my mind anymore," she said as her hair shaded her face to hide her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired kunoichi with pity as she continued down the hallway. _I never knew love until she showed me. Now, her heart is as cold as ice._

---

When Sakura arrived at the airport, she, once again, was bombarded with single men. They asked for her number, either whistled or hooted and performed geeky pick-up lines. Sakura had about a million sweatdrops all over her face. She tried to reject them but male egos...they can't accept no's.

"Hello, I heard the guys so I knew where to find you," Hatsuharu said as he cut in, taking her hand, "I believe she's with me." He said to the other men but looked at her to make sure he was correct. Sakura blushed and with a smile she nodded.

"Aww...I shoulda known she was captain's girlfriend," one said.

The men disappointedly walked away. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She cringed feeling pain as he pressed on her bruise. "It hurts there," she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did any of them do it?" He asked quickly realising he was hurting her.

"No, don't be ridiculous! It wouldn't have formed that quick," she said taking his hand off her shoulder while nervously laughing.

"Will that be a problem if I asked you to dinner tonight?" he flashed a charming grin, leaning to give her a kiss.

Quickly, she realised what was about to happen. She turned so that he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"No, this thing here..." she eyed her injury, "it's nothing. I'd be glad to go to dinner with you."

---

Hatsuharu had a feeling something was going on with her. She hadn't been listening to a thing he said. Explanations of his experiences, views, thoughts and questions went in one ear and out the other.

"So...anything interesting you did while I was gone?" He asked with one arm around her neck and kissing her hair.

She snapped back into reality as soon as she felt his kiss, "huh?"

"Are you okay. You seem to be drifting off," he asked concerningly.

"No, I'm okay...I uh...What did I do while you were gone? Well, nothing special. I was just bored without you. I hung out with my friend, Ino...that's all," she lied.

He removed his arm around her and reached for her hand. She realized that when he held her hand, it didn't feel as comforting or securing than Kakashi's or whenever he talked, it didn't seem to catch much of her interest. His voice wasn't as hypnotizing than Kakashi's. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nnothing...there's nothing wrong," she stammered, "I-iis there s-ssomething wrong?"

"Uhh, actually...I had a feeling...but you can't really say anything for sure from just a feeling...and maybe this feeling doesn't make sense. Uhh..." he shook his head, "no, you're here right now. It must be a crazy idea, I must have been delirious. So guess, I'll just have to forget it."

"No, no tell me."

"Well, I just thought you might have found somebody else while I was gone. I feel so selfish saying this. BUT, I saw all those men and I couldn't help myself. I guess it's just jealousy. Well, don't worry about it," he confessed taking both her hands and smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back, unable to speak a word. It was sort of true. Guilt paralyzed her all over like she killed an innocent being.

---

**Author's Notes**: Actually, this chapter should be longer but I hate to spoil all the goods in one chapter. HAHA, okay well review. I know it kinda sucked but just to remind you I pretty much make this up as I go. My rough drafts on paper are like in point form so they don't count. LOL. Oh yeah, I know there might be a little understanding at Sasuke's last thought. BUT too late to fix it, I'm lazy. Spelling mistakes? If you know how to spell it, you can fix it. You're all smart people. Anyway, stop by my forum. It's called KakaSaku and ANBU or something or other. I posted two new topics.


	17. Something Wrong? PART II

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: Well, I guess these Story Alerts do work hey? After a long update I thought something like this would happen. Thanks guys! Okay well, I know you're all upset. I'm pretty upset myself. LOL but nonetheless, it's okay. Thanks **wynter89**, **Hiei's** **Cute** **Girl**, **xxK4K4Shi'sAnGeLMiKaZuKixx** and **Lex** for reviewing. This is PART II because it's on the same day as last chapter. Just to let you know.

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics _means somebody's thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody's talking.  
'' means somebody's doing an action or sound.

---

**Chapter SEVENTEEN** - Something Wrong? PART II

"Well, Sakura. I'll see you tonight," Hatsuharu said as they walked to Sakura's apartment. Sakura waved back at him.

It's currently quarter after four. Sakura decided to get ready. Hatsuharu booked the most expensive restaurant in the village. She almost fainted when he announced it. _Why might he want to take me there?_ She scanned thorough her closet for a formal dress.

"No, nope, nah, no, nuh-uh, no, no GAH! Why haven't I seen this one before?" Sakura pulled out a nice simple black dress.

She admired it for a moment. It looked gorgeous. Nothing too fancy or revealing but enough to make every woman drool in front of a display window. _Wait a minute, I bought this with Ino one day. Yeah, but I bought it because..._

She lay the dress on the bed and walked back and forth around the room staring at it occasionally. She debated whether she should wear it or not. The dress meant totally something different.

"Pfftt...who cares? It's not like he's going to ask me to marry him," she laughed, lifting the dress gently off the bed. She quickly slipped it on. Walking to the mirror, she frowned. She like the dress and all. It fitted wonderfully on her. But it's not for her to wear. Not at dinner at least.

"I can't. Geez, to think I can just forget about him. I JUST can't. He's going to go today. Has he already left?" She ran to the phone and dialed Sasuke's number. _I can't believe this, I can't believe this. I can't believe Sasuke was right. I can't believe I'm going to..._

Heart pounding so quick, she almost felt like she was hyperventilating, "Oh my god, Sasuke!"

"Holy, are you okay? You sound..." Sasuke spoke at the other end.

"No, no. I'm okay, but I won't be. I don't make any sense at this point but Sasuke, do you know when the flight departs?"

"What flight?"

"Seriously, Sasuke. Just tell me," she sounded desperate.

"I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"Please..." Sakura slowed down, "tell me when Kakashi's flight departs...please."

Sasuke smirked, "I know, I just wanted to hear it." Sasuke could sense a really angry Sakura at the other end, "Kakashi's flight departs at six."

'Click,' the dial tone went off.

She hung up and ran out the door with her heels.

She ran with her stilettoes, no jacket, hair in a messed up fashion after she had just styled it. Clack-clog, clack-clog, clack-clog, clack-clog. She knew she wasn't going any faster with her heels but she was almost there.

Finally, she was able to see the house. It was white with black trimmings, very modern and contemporary. She knocked at the door. It wasn't Kakashi's because he lived in an apartment. _Damn, open the door!_ She doorbelled about a billion times one after another. She clearly was impatient.

"Hatsuharu!" She yelled as he opened the door.

"Whoa, what? You look gorgeous, Sakura but..."

"I'm sorry, for doorbelling and stuff. But, I need to tell you something. Don't say anything until I'm finished. I'm working on a time limit, here. It's really important."

Hatsuharu clutched a tiny box behind him. When she saw him put his hand behind his back she scratched her arm in nervousness. _There's no backing out now._

"I'm in love with somebody else. Well, I might have long before I met you. I made a big mistake by rushing into a relationship like this. I'm going to see him at the airport in few minutes because I'm never going to see him again if I don't. I came here first because I'm guilty and I have to let you know before I go. I'm so sorry, Hatsuharu. I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I'd be happy with you but I never realized how much I loved this person until I'm at the brink of losing him," She bit her lip and sighed deeply, "When you were gone, I had amnesia. It seems bizzare and out of the ordinary but it's true. I didn't have a clue who you were until last night. I lied to you, I lied to myself. You derserve more than someone like me. I can't be with you, please understand."

Hatsuharu just nodded, looking down. He was quite disappointed but he let out a sigh and spoke, "I thought so...but you're wrong. You're nothing less than what you are. You're perfect, Sakura. That's why I fell in love with you. I like everything about you, from your hair to every little thing you do. But if this is what you want. I guess, I can't do anything but let you go." He looked down at her, "Honestly, I knew this was going to happen because it was too good to be true. You're like a dream I haven't woken up to until now. I'm glad you told me now because I was going to ask you something I'd regret if you didn't feel the same way."

Sakura stood there astounded, "uhh...I'm sorry...I...I..."

"Don't you have to see someone right about now?" he reminded her.

"Uhh..." she nodded.

"Here, I wouldn't want you to walk out like that," he said as he took off his blazer and put it around her, "go get him." He smiled.

Sakura was dumbfounded but she hurried on anyway as Hatsuharu watched her from a distance. She mouthed back at him, 'thank you'. There's only one person missing. Kakashi.

---

She sped off past the buildings, the houses, the stores, the resaurants, the trees, all Sakura thought was Kakashi. She had a mission to complete and now, roughly she had about fifteen minutes left. She went through the automatic doors to the airport and realised how many people populated the area.

"Oh no..."

She looked at every corner of the room and cut through all the lines and pushed through all the crowds. Slowly, she was feeling downcasted and in denial. She couldn't find him anywhere. _God, why didn't I ask Sasuke what flight it was?_

With a saving moment, she saw him checking in at the counter. She gasped, she shifted around to get a better glimpse at him but all she could see was his back. _It is him, how can it not be?_

She couldn't control her body anymore, her leg just moved forward. She ran towards the figure.

"Kakashi!" She yelled at him.

He turned around only to be knocked down by her.

Sakura looked down at the man below her. He had blue eyes, no mask and slight wrinkles on his forehead. "You're not Kakashi!" She said realizing she had made a mistake.

"Duh, but you look mighty fine-looking," the look-a-like grinned.

"Ugh," she replied disgustedly, getting off him. She walked to the desk, "s'cuse me but is this the flight where...uh...the troops are uh, going off to a mission...uhhmmm, what mission is this?" Sakura struggled to describe what she was looking for.

"You mean the flight where Hatake Kakashi is supposed to board?" the attendant spoke.

"Supposed to?" Her eyes brightened.

"Whoops, sorry for getting you hopes up. I mean..."

"YEAH, that flight. WHICH plane? Could you let me board, please?" She attempted a puppy dogged-eye look.

"Sorry ma'am, I can't let you on this plane without a ticket and a passport. By the way, your puppy dog eyes won't work on me," he said dully.

"The HELL?" She shook her head and calmed down, "Okay, nevermind about it. Please could you just be this one person that breaks all the rules?"

"Here, I'll give you my ticket. I don't want to be on this mission anyway," the look-a-like pitched in his ticket, replying from behind her.

_Tchhh, COWARD!_ She thought behind her smile. "Alright, see! I have a ticket. Please, let me on."

"No passport, you cannot board the plane," the attendant responded robotically.

"Please, ma'am. Return the man's ticket. It doesn't have your name ont it," the security guard approached.

Sakura sighed, "thanks for lending this to me..." she read the ticket, "Takahashi Sai. I guess you have to go on this mission." She sadly walked away from the desk. _Kakashi..._ She hesitated and turned around again, "you know...I wanted to board this flight to tell someone important to me, something really important. Now, I might not see him ever again."

Thepeople in linehung their heads in disappointment. They felt sorry for her. They knew this mission they signed up for was a tough one.

"Geez guys, why couldn't you just let her in? She doesn't have any bombs or cocaine or anything harmful under that sexy dress." Sai said to the attendant with perverted thoughts lingering in his nasty head. A female black ops behind him slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry, rules are rules," the guard replied as he watched the pink-haired kunoichi walked away.

---

**Author's Notes**: I don't know what I should say about this chapter. Review and join my forum! I posted two new topics. If you want to add me on messenger or write an email to me, my address is located in my profile. (Click the link!)


	18. Someone Else

**Title**: No Boundaries  
**By**: Charlize Miller  
**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: After five years, Haruno Sakura finally returns to Kohona from two long missions. After spending some time back, she falls into dilemmas that affected her heart and her memories. What will she do? KakaSaku.

**Author's** **Notes**: Thanks everyone that reviewed. YAY! Over 200 reviews. I'm very pleased. I'm sorry I couldn't post down names but I really, really appreciate it guys.

**Reading** **AID**:  
--- means a time shift.  
_italics _means somebody's thinking.  
**bold** means nothing really, emphasis? I dunno.  
underline means well, I hardly use it but if you see it use your imagination.  
"" means somebody's talking.  
'' means somebody's doing an action or sound.

---

**Chapter EIGHTEEN** – Someone Else

"Sakura," Ino pulled tugged on the blanket over the woman's body, "GET UP! You can't just lie there all day crying your damn eyes out for some guy. I mean...he's just a GUY!"

"Easy for you to say...you have Sasuke," she groaned.

"Well, I won't have it. Now you come out right now or...or..."

"OR what?" Sakura challenged.

"Sasuke, help me out here," Ino whispered.

Sasuke sighed, "Ino's right Sakura. Please don't be an addition to our probl-"

Ino laughed nervously, "what Sasuke means is you need to pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world, Sakura."

Sakura didn't say a word.

"OKAY! That's it!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her leg and pulled her out of bed.

It's been two months since Kakashi has left Kohona. For some reason, Sakura has noticed that her friends haven't been the least worried about him. As for herself, she's been a mess. The gang can't help but give her a head's up to move on. They can't stand to see Sakura like that. She is a strong girl.

"Naruto, please stop. You're silly face rally will not make me feel better," Sakura said dully. I long sigh was all she heard. "I'm sorry. I think I'll head home."

"Sakura, will you stop it for our sakes. We can't think or concentrate on our missions without worrying about you."

"Wow, guys. I...I uhh," Sakura shifted her weight on foot and leaned against the building.

"Uhhhmmm, well perhaps, we should walk you home. Don't mind Naruto..." Sasuke turned to walk.

"No, no...you're right. You're all right. It's been long. Well, it just feels like yesterday that he left and I...I promise. I'll change," She flashed a smile.

_Thank goodness for that._ Sasuke thought.

"Last one to the Ramen stand is a rotten booger!" Sakura attempted to cheer. But she couldn't really allow herself to fully forget. _Well, I'm gonna have to try._

_AW, damn!_ Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

---

Ino, Sasuke and Naruto sat on a low branch eying Sakura swinging on the swings at a distance.

"She looks very sad," Ino stated the obvious, "maybe we should introduce her to your cousin Naruto. She needs to give her grieve a vacation."

"But, but SENSEI!" Naruto jerked up.

"Oh relax, like she'll fall in love. We just want her to meet new people."

"I don't know, guys. I have a feeling Kakashi will come back." Sasuke said with eye's closed.

"What makes you say that..."

"HEY! Don't underestimate Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed arms crossed.

"But the odds. Do you think he could beat it?" Ino questioned the two.

"Ermmm..." Naruto replied.

"I have faith in him..." Sasuke replied soon after.

It was difficult to say the outcome of that mission Kakashi was in. Battle of 10 000? That's quite a war. Naruto and Sasuke felt like cowards not joining themselves.

"Maybe you should tell Sakura to sleep over your house, Ino. Therefore, we won't have troubles with that clerk of Sakura's," Naruto decided to break the silence.

Ino nodded, "I'll ask her tomorrow."

---

The next morning, Sakura went grocery shopping with Ino.

"Excuse me, miss?" a man called from behind.

Sakura turned abruptly.

"Whoa, we almost kinda..." the guy hesitated as a blush crawled up his cheeks. She looked sad. "I believe you dropped this."

The man handed her an apple. She looked at her bag. _Damn, it tore. _More things fell out as the rip got bigger.

"Oh geez, let me help you with that." Sakura and Ino picked a few while the gentleman picked up the rest.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Sakura said in embarassment. Ino nudged her. "...And uhhh, thanks?"

Ino was disappointed. The man chuckled, "no, no...the pleasure's all mine. I'd like to help you take your groceries back to your home..."

"It's Ino's home."

"Errr..."

"I'm sorry. I'm Ino and Sakura wouldn't mind you helping us take the groceries home. Right?" Ino glared a little.

"Uhmm..." Sakura was speechless.

"Here," the man took the ripped bag from Sakura's hand. "I'm Keitouya Jiro by the way," Jiro said as the commenced walking.

"Hi," Sakura simply said.

"Hi," Jiro replied back.

---

Sakura had the most enjoyable conversation with Jiro than she had in weeks. She had almost forgotten about the incident with Kakashi in the past two weeks with Jiro. He visited whenever he had the chance to see the pink-hair kunoichi. Ino was feeling quite worried that Sakura hadn't mentioned Kakashi in a while. She was feeling a bit guilty about her intentions of Sakura with a man just had just bumped into at the market.

"INO! What is this that I've been seeing Sakura with...with...that guy," Naruto pointed as if he was telling on a bully.

"My, my...well we sort of just met him spontaneously at the market," Ino scratched her temple with a finger.

"I don't like it." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, to tell the truth, I don't like it either."

"Break it off, Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down!" Ino hesitated. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"What?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well, don't you think she looks happier?" Ino looked at Jiro presenting a cherry blossom to Sakura a distance away.

"Eh..." Naruto turned and refused to answer.

"Do you think Sakura has forgotten about Kakashi? That easily?" Sasuke suspected.

"Oh, I don't know what to think," Ino shook her head, "I think we should just watch what happens."

---

**Author's Note**: zOMG! Two more chapters left. What do you think is going to happen? Sorry that the chapter is so short and vague. I'm just getting back on the writing horse. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
